Love doesn't have to hurt
by Kaz
Summary: Bakura x Anzu.. When Isis the head angel invites the demon clan for her wedding she doesn't realise that a certain demon would capture her sisters heart plus the angels have a half angel half demon brother they didn't know about... finished
1. Chapter 1

**Love doesn't have to hurt**

An Angel/Demon story

By Karizma

Yami, Seto, Bakura, Mai, Malik, Keith and Pegasus are demons.

Serenity, Isis, Anzu, Joey, Shadi, Tristan, Miho and Cynthia are all angels.

Oh Ryou, Yugi, Yami Malik don't exist.

Summary: the two worlds of light and dark never really got on the just been living in tolerance with each other. 

However, during the wedding of Shadi and Isis, for a notice of truce and peace, she invites the demon emperor and also unknown to her and her sisters, he brings her half illegitimate demon brother and all his friends. So what happens when angels and demons fall in love?

Couplings: Anzu/Bakura, Joey/Mai, Shadi/Isis, hints of Seto/Serenity and Isis/Seto, Pegasus/Cynthia and a smidge of Malik/OC. 

Demons (all look like how they are in anime just black wings and leather)

Yami is the head of the demons in the shadow realm.

Seto is his advisor.

Bakura is in charge of his thieving (you know to steal stuff for him).

Malik is the guard of all royal possessions.

Keith is in charge of the Bandit army.

Mai is a shape shifter demon also sister to Yami. 

Pegasus was the ruler of the demon world, but he gave the position to Yami, he is also is Malik father, yet since Malik mother was an angel Malik couldn't rule the demon world. 

Angels (all look like in the anime but with white wings and white clothed)

Isis is now the head of all the angels taken the role from her mother. 

Anzu is her middle sister.

Serenity is her youngest sister. 

Shadi is Isis partner and also her advisor. 

Joey and Tristan are head and general of the angel army. 

Miho is Anzu's best friend and also her lady in waiting. 

Cynthia mother to Isis, Anzu, Serenity and Malik, The girl's father died when they were younger, yet before Anzu was born, she had an affair with her old forbidden love and as a result, Malik was born since he had demon blood Pegasus had to take him. (Not even Isis knows about him she was 1 ½ when he was born.)

(Serenity and Isis have ladies in waiting as well but they aren't important.)

Yami and co all 19-20.

Isis, Shadi 22.

Serenity 18.

Cynthia, Pegasus's, Keith in their 40+. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and if any oc!

**Love doesn't have to hurt**

Prologue 

The white haired child was crying as it was snatched from his mother.

"No please mother don't take my child, please don't… MOTHER NOOOO please," cried a blonde angel sobbing, as her child was taken out her hands and place into a servant arms.

"Take the child and give him to his father, if he doesn't want him then he will have to be destroyed," cried the older woman.

The servant bowed and left the palace through a side entrance, clutching the bundled wailing child as she set about going to the borders of the angel/demon realm.

She gulped as the head (at that time) of the demon world came into sight. 

She shoved the bundle into him arm saying, "It's a boy they won't let it live in angel world."

Sighing, he nodded his head and glanced at the retrieving figure, "Wait!" he authorised.

Shaking the girl did so, "Tell her I named him Malik." Nodding she flipped her hood over her head and sped back to the palace, while the demon went back to his

**Chapter 1**

"Oh my goodness Is I can't believe you are getting married!" cried an auburn girl with blue eyes, clutching a white mass and twirling it around.   

"Neither can I Seren, but he asked and well I mean of course I would," said the black haired, green eyed girl.

"Isis your babbling, what you mean to say is that, you are absolutely in love with Shadi and are currently walking on air and I mean that literally!" cried Serenity.

"Oh ha ha," huffed Isis, "Now stop twirling my soon to be dress and tell me where our hot headed sister Anzu is?"

"I think she's beating up Joey and Tristan," answered Serenity, eyes sparking.

"Oh no what have they done now?"

"Teasing her that she would marry some thief demon since no normal angel with half a brain would want her," said an elegant voice, which sounded more sung than said.

"Mother!" cried both girls, going up to hug her.

"Hello Isis, Serenity."

However, before anything else was said, a loud bang was heard and a crashing sound with a female voice shouting, "JOEY YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU ANNOYING HALF BRAINED IDIOT!"

"Sorry Anzu but dats da truth," replied a male voice.

A blonde boy with white wings came into sight first running for his life, chased by a winged girl with chin length auburn hair, followed by another boy and girl one with black hair and one with purple. 

The blonde boy hid behind the girls mother Cynthia, while the black haired boy held back the fuming girl.

"I am going to send you to the shadow realm you stupid cupid wannabe."

"What was dat?"

"You heard me!"

"Anzu, Joseph stop that." said Isis

Joey releasing who said that, quickly bowed, while Anzu nodded her head and fumed.

"Anyway mother the head council said you wanted to ask me something."

"Yes," Cynthia claimed while clasping her hands, "As you know we are angels' of peace and well I thinking, how do you feel about inviting Yami of the Shadow Realm to your wedding?"

"………"

"WHAT?" cried everyone else in the room. 

"Mother have you," began Isis.

"Lost your," carried Serenity.

"MIND?" finished Anzu, "We're A N G E L S they are D E M O N S HELLO!!!"

"Yeah Queen Cynthia," said Joey.

"Mama please tell me that you are joking?"

"Well I just," began Cynthia.

"Think it's a great Idea," said a new voice, they all turned to see the head of the council Gabriele. Joey, Tristan and Miho bowed, while Isis looked doubtful and said, "Well if-if you say so."

Nodding the head left, Isis turned to Cynthia and they both left to sort out the invitation.

"Well," said Anzu, "I think this is a big mistake."

"Ah yer jus jealous dat dey be more clever dan you."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

And so Joey once again was running for his life, while the other occupants just shook their head and sweat dropped.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh just the plot

Oh Isis rules the angel world with the help of the angel council while Yami rules the demon world with Seto, Malik etc

Oh rating is going up in later chapters!!

**Love doesn't have to hurt**

** Chapter 2**

Isis and Cynthia were busy, as they tried to figure out how exactly they were going to send the invitation to the shadow realm.

"Well," Isis started, "I suppose one of the servant can just take there."

"Well I suppose, but perhaps one of the council members should go, it looks better and makes us look more serious about the whole peace thing."

"But Mama they would never set foot there, you know all their morals and well sigh I don't know."

"Perhaps we should send Anzu?"

"WHAT? Mama she would scream and refuse."

"No Isis she should. I think she need to go, she's always been the first to never trust a demon and say things about them, she should see exactly what they are like! Plus its looks good sending a head angel and at least Anzu can defend herself, which is why I am not sending Serenity."

"Ohh okay, but she's not going alone, Joey can go with her despite everything there is no way I am trusting them alone with her."

"Good you can tell her."

"Great."

"WHATTTTTTT? NOOOOOOOOO! NOOOO! HERE THAT? NOOO I AM NOT GOING!" fumed Anzu, red in the face, jumping up and down, waving her hands.

"But Anzu please, I can't go because I am too busy and Seren can't go."  
"But But," said Anzu knowing she's going to lose this battle, "They may hurt me."

"That's why Joeys going with you."

"OH BIG HELP THAT IS!!! I can beat him UP!!"

" …… Well get ready your leaving tonight."

"Fantastic blimin fantastic."

Anzu and Joey both looked miserable as the left the palace on two white horses. Joey was just as upset as Anzu at about going. Grumbling, they both set of for the journey to the border.

"So Anzu what exactly are we going to do? I mean we can't just say come to the wedding and leave."

"Why not? The less we stay the better."

And with that they both travelled in silence.

As soon as the border became in sight, both angels tensed and felt a little scared. Suddenly a guard became noticeable and he said to Anzu,

"What business do you have here?"

Joey replied with, "We wish to cross the border into the shadow realm; we have a message for Yami."

The guard eyed them, but it was not up to him to say anything, as they carried the royal colours, his job was to kill any rogue demon or fallen angels, so nodding he allowed the angels into the demon world.

The first thing Anzu noticed about the shadow realm was how 'hot yet how cold it was. It was a dark, black world full of fire and flying beast coming straight for them! _Coming straight for them !!!!'_

"OH MY!! JOEY WHAT ARE THOSE??? JOEY Joey?"

Anzu turned around to find Joey hiding behind her eyes closed. 'He's in charge of our army?'

Anzu closed her eyes with a fear running up her spine when she heard a laugh and then 

"What business do angels have here?"

Opening her eyes, she found herself staring at a man with blond hair covered by a bandana. 

"Umm we umm."

"Have a message for Yami," finished Joey, coming out from behind Anzu and staring down at the other blonde.

The other man snorted and was about to tell them to f**k off, when a female voice was heard.

"Was up Keith? What's happening?"

"Err nothing Mai, just some stupid kid angels trying to get them selves killed."

"I am no kid," began Joey but stopped as the owner of female voice stepped of the dragon and came into sight. Joey began to drool, as there stood a female around 19, with wavy blonde spiky hair, dressed in a tight leather mini skirt and a leather bra top, with knee high boots and to top it all off black demon wings.    

Anzu frowned at the new arrival and glanced at Joey, seeing him drooling made her sweat drop, so she tuned to the other female and said, "I am Anzu middle sister to Isis of the angels, I have a message for Yami and have been told to give it to him personally."

Mai smirked and said, "Sure hon you and the lap dog can follow me." And with that she jumped onto the Harpies pet dragon and held out her hand for Anzu to grab and helped her up. Anzu closed her eyes as she felt Joey get up beside her, ignoring the fear in her stomach, they took off.

Anzu opened her eyes as she felt the dragon descend from the sky and just gasped. In front of her was a magnificent black gothic castle, with dangerous spikes and a lava moat. Getting of the dragon, she looked around to see demons staring at her, getting a bit annoyed she was about to sat something, when she realised, 'Duh they never have seen an angel before.'    

She felt someone grab her arm and pull into the direction of the castle, looking up she saw it was Mai. Mai looked at her and winked, "Never stare at what can kill you in an instant." Gulping, she freed her arm and walked briskly behind Mai and in front of Joey. 

She noticed that Mai had stopped in front of a grand decorated room of course in black. She felt Mai push her in front and she looked up to see another blond haired boy with black and red spikes seated lazily on a throne glancing at her. 'This must be Yami,' she thought, as she noticed he was wearing a tight black top and leather pant with buckles on his neck and on his hands. Blushing she realised she had been staring, she was about to introduce her self, when she heard Yami speak, "And who may these be?"

Mai rolled her eyes and said, "They have come to give you a message brother dearest."

"Oh," he replied chucking.

Breathing deeply, Anzu started, "I have a message from Isis. She claims that's the angel and demons have been living in hatred of each other for too long, and so for a notion of peace she has sent me to inform you, that you are invited to attend her wedding to Shadi."

"I see," began Yami, "And you are?"

"I am Anzu, the middle daughter to Lady Cynthia and sister to Queen Isis." Anzu though she heard a gasp as she mention her mothers name.

"Well that is new," Yami chuckled, looking over at Anzu, he saw how nervous she looked and how she just wanted to get out of here, so deciding to play with her a bit, he said, "I cannot make that desion this instant. I will tell you my desion tomorrow, for now you may rest in my palace, Mai show Anzu and her companion to the guest rooms," and saying that he stood up from his throne and walked out followed by a brown haired boy.

Anzu had just stood there in shock, mouth dropped open, snapping her mouth shut she moaned, 'Well that's sooooo great just flipping great!!!'

It had been about 2 hours since she had been shown her room, which was of course black but with a hint of purple, deciding she was bored, she walked out of her room and was about to knock on Joeys door when she decided against it.  She walked down the long corridor feeling a bit scared, 'But they didn't say I couldn't explore.' Sighing Anzu thought about everything that's happened, how she was stuck here, while her sister was getting ready for her wedding. She was so into her thoughts, that she didn't even realise where she was walking or which corners she had turned.

She continued to walk until she felt herself being flung into the ground with something heavy on top of her. Realising some idiot had banged into her, she opened her eyes and gasped for all she could see was a bundle of white hair and a pair of eyes…….

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but if they want me to have sure hell yeah!!!

**Love Doesn't Have to Hurt**

**Chapter 3**

Anzu groaned and blinked as the white blur came into vision, blinking again, she saw the white hair focus into a more blonde colour and she also found herself staring at violet eyes. She began to blush, but that soon turned into anger, as the demon on top of her wouldn't get off.

"Would you mind getting off me please?" she asked. 

The demon blinked at her and smirked saying, "Maybe I am too comfortable here."

Growling, she pushed him off her and was ready to shout 'Hentai' and run away when she gasped at something about the demon, 'what the?' 

Staring at him, she noticed the tight violet top and black leather trousers he wore, she also noticed the fingerless gloves but that wasn't what made her gasp, no,  'His wings,' she thought. While most demons tend to have a leathery type of wings, this demon had feathered wings. 'They are like mine but in black?' 

"Like what you see?" the demon asked smirking. 

Jumping up to her feet in embarrassment, she glared at him, while snorting and said "Yeah right like a demon could ever look good."

"Ah I see! Don't really like us demons hey?" 

That earned a huff.

Anzu felt his eyes roam her body, giving him a death glare, she countered with, "So do you like what you see?"

"Definitely."

Anzu growled and said, "Whatever I have to go back," and with that she looked around the hall only to realise she had no idea where she was.

"Oh great I am lost."

Hearing a chuckle behind her, she turned to face the demon and asked him, "And what's so funny?"

"Nothing, by the way the names Malik."

Even though she hated to do this, she knew that manners wise she was brought up well "Well mines Anzu."

"Anzu hey? Well Anzu are you lost?"

"Well let me think about that… er YES"

But before anything else was said, they heard a, "Malik! Where in the shadow realm are you?"  
Malik smirked at the voice while Anzu began to look afraid, yet also very curious. 

"I am over here Bakura."

Soon the owner of the voice stepped into vision and Anzu couldn't help but blush, 'Wow he's hot,' she thought as she checked out the new arrival. He wore black leather pant and a tight black top; on his arms were black fingerless gloves with a cut at the sides running up to his elbows. His hair was long and white and he had brown slanted eyes. Looking at him, she couldn't help but go a bit red in the face. 'WOW! Gah! What am I thinking? He's a demon I do NOT like them,' but looking at the demon again, she could help but feel that principle slipping. Coming back into reality, she looked up and noticed they were both staring at her with a mischievous glint in their eyes, feeling at bit scared at the way they were staring at her, she backed up and felt herself backing into something hard yet soft.

Realising she bumped into another demon; she gasped and turned around and nearly fainted, 'Oh NO its Seto the advisor! What am I going to do? Everyone knows he hates Angels.'

Backing the other way, she could help but feel deathly afraid as the blue eyed brown haired demon looked at her with disgust but before he could speak another new voice was heard, "Down Down boys! Any one would think you've never seen a female before." 

Anzu breathed a bit easier, 'Mai,' she thought.

Soon the female demon came into sight and laughed at the sight, there stood her brothers friends and the angel whose wings were fluttering nervously behind her, 'Poor girl she bumped into Seto.'   

She smirked at the males and grabbed Anzu's hand, "So you got lost huh?"  
Anzu just nodded.

"Well that doesn't matter, it time for dinner so I was told to come and get you."  
"Oh what about Joey?"  
"Huh? Oh him? I think he's already there."  
'Figures,' she thought.

Anzu and Mai turned to leave, but not before adding, "Oh boys you're invited too."

Anzu looked baffled at the feast in front of her, 'WOW these demon know how to eat,' she thought, glancing at Joey, who was devouring the food like there was no tomorrow, come to think of it all of them were, 'Manner less,' she thought. She then felt someone look at her, looking up she saw that it was the old demon ruler Pegasus and that he was glancing at her very curiously. Looking down and then up, she realised that he was still staring at her, shifting nervously she heard Yami ask her, "So Anzu how are you finding it here in the shadow realm?"

"Well its d-different," she replied back, "Cold but um on the whole it's very um nice." The last part was said with gritted teeth.

"I see! Well how is your family then?"  
"They are all fine, getting excited about the wedding."

"Ah yes the wedding, so your sister is marrying her advisor hmm?"  
"Yes Shadi, they have known each other since they were children."  
Mai giggled and said, "Well if that was to happen here, Yami and Seto would be married."  
This earned chuckles from everyone except Seto and Yami, who sent death, glares her way. Everyone knew they didn't get along most times and argued.

Anzu smiled and kept her head down, Joey just carried on eating. 

"So how is your mother?" asked a new voice.

Anzu looked up and saw everyone staring at Pegasus.

Frowning at bit at the question, she replied with, "She is fine um why?"

"Oh nothing it's just I am sorry about your father."  
Anzu felt her heart nearly stop, she had been very close to her father.

"Oh um its okay."  
"Why what happened to him?" asked Bakura, curious now.

Sighing Anzu answered with, "He died in the battle 9 years ago."

Silence claimed the room as everyone understood which battle she was talking about. The battle was just before Yami took over, for a while Pegasus hadn't appointed anyone to rule over after him, which confused everyone, especially Malik as he thought he would rule. So in a moment of chaos, a rebel faction grew and attempted to wipe out the angels, many died including Anzu's father and Joey's parents, she was nearly 10 at the time.

Bakura mumbled a, "Oh….sorry."

In an attempt to easy the tension, Mai asked her brother, "So have you decided to attend brother?"

Jerking out of his thoughts, he glanced at his sister and answered, "Yes I think I shall."

'Great,' thought Anzu.

"However, I would like to arrive a few weeks earlier, if that's okay with you Anzu, as I need to talk to your sister before the wedding."

"Oh um yes I think that would be okay."

"Is it also okay if I don't come alone?"  
Thinking he was talking about bring Mai, she answered with, "Okay that is fine. I am sure no one will mind."

"So if that the case then Joey and I should be going then?" she also hastily added, desperately trying to find an excuse to leave.  
"I am sure you can stay another day, after all it's late, going now you may get hurt after all rogue demons fly around."

"Oh! Well looks like I am staying another day." Anzu replied, fighting the urge to bang her head against the table.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh just the plot

**Love Doesn't Have to Hurt**

**Chapter 4**

Isis sighed as she looked over her nearly complete wedding dress. She felt happy when she saw it, for it meant to her a new life, happiness and everything she ever dreamed of, hearing a noise behind her, she turned around and smiled.

"Hello Isis," said Shadi, walking into the room.

"Hi," she replied back, covering her dress. He pouted at this and laughed it off. 

"So admiring your dress again huh?" he chuckled as he pulled her into his lap. Sighing, she buried her head into his chest and nodded.

He stroked her hair and said, "You're worried about Anzu aren't you?"

Nodding again she sniffed and said, "Yes I am. I hope I did the right thing by sending her, its just that once she learned that father was killed in the battle, she held such hatred for them. I mean I know we don't get along with them either but at least we can tolerate them but she...."

"Isis I understand that you want Anzu to show compassion but you can't force her. For her to really understand she needs to learn herself. Maybe her going there was a good idea maybe it wasn't but what's done is done and we can't change the past... well we could if the time guardian would allow us but that's beside the point."  
Isis giggled at this and turned to face Shadi, "See that's why I love you. You cheer me up no matter what." And with that she leaned in and kissed Shadii softly on the lips.

In the other realm Anzu huffed as she couldn't find Joey anywhere, 'Where is that blonde idiot? I want to leave and that means now.'

Stepping around a corner she saw a door half opened, looking around she saw no one within view. Now knowing it was wrong to snoop but unable to help it, she waked into the room and looked around. Seeing the huge painting on the wall she couldn't help but sweat drop, 'Guess I am in Pegasus's room then.' She looked around the room and couldn't help but smile at the stuffed bunnies thrown around, 'Okay that is strange, a demon that like rabbits.'

Hearing a noise in the corridor, she panicked and turned to leave, when she knocked over a small wooden box on a table spilling the contents. 

"Oh no!" she exclaimed and hastily picked them up; she reached over to pick up a pack of letters, when something caught her eye.

'This envelope holds the dove emblem. That's one of the angel symbols.' 

Noticing that no one had entered the room and hearing no more noises, she opened one of the letters and read.

To my darling Pegasus, 

_This may be the last time I write to you for it seems that we have been found out. As you know my husband has constantly been suspicious of us and my mother too. You see my darling I am pregnant. My mother forced it out of me, I am so sorry but I couldn't lie to her. Yes Pegasus, you are going to be a father, it's your child. When my mother found out she told me that the baby must be destroyed, however I pleaded with her and said that the child is innocent. Eventually she agreed and also told me that this cannot reach my husbands ears. Therefore she is sending me to another castle which belongs to one of the council members Devlin for the duration of the birth. My darling, mother says that the baby cannot live here! But I cannot abandon my child! What shall I do? I am so scared! So frightened! Everyone is leaving me; please tell me you're not too! Well I must end this letter here._

_With all my love,_

_Rose flower._

Anzu was shocked, 'WHAT THE? AN ANGEL in our kingdom had an AFFAIR with PEGASUS!! Who was it? Whose is Rose flower? I must ask mother about this! The Devlin castle? Hey that's Dukes castle, maybe I could get some answers there. The shame of it. Well the person must have been in a high place to know the council members, hmm or it could have been a maid I mean her mother could have told grandma, hmmm I wonder if mother knows about this...' she was so into her thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps in front of her.

"Didn't any one tell you that you shouldn't go around snooping?"

Anzu jumped to her feet, only to meet white hair.......

"Bakura?" she asked. Noticing the letters in her hand, she blushed and answered while waving her hands around, "Um I didn't mean too, they fell, I am so sorry I."  
"Quiet woman, I have had enough of your pathetic rambling, don't you known this area is off limits to everyone! Anyone found in here could be killed, understand that?"

Gulping she nodded and then countered with, "So what are you doing in here? Doesn't the rule apply to you?" 

Blushing that he had been caught out, he stuck up his nose and was about to reply, when they heard, "Yes it's in my room, I'll just get it."

Fear etched on both Bakura and Anzu's faces.

"Shit," the demon swore, while grabbing Anzu's hand and pushed her into a tiny closet. Since he pushed her with such force, it caused her to fall down and because he was holding her hand it caused him to fall down on top of her! Right on top of her in a small tight closet, she noted.

Blushing, she looked up at him as he smirked down at her, 'Great what is it with all these demons? Why do they have to all have to fall on me and on top as well?' 

She tried to push him off, but since the closet was too small she couldn't, so she was about to voice her request, when he held a hand to her mouth and silently told her to shut up.

Getting an angry look in her eyes she was about to bite his hand, when she heard Pegasus enter the room.

"What in the shadow realm happened in here?" he said while looking down at the mess Anzu had made. "Hmm must have been the wind, I mean the window is open," he quickly shoved the letters back into the box, not noticing that one was missing, he looked around the room and saw what he was looking for. "Ahh yes," he said as he grabbed a gold object and exited the room.

Both stowaways in the closet breathed deeply as they heard his footsteps disappear. Shifting uncomfortably she looked up again at Bakura who smirked at her once again and removed his hand.

"So while we are here, care to tell me why you look down at us so much? I mean you may think you are above us but your not!"

Hatred in her eyes she simply replied with, "It's my right if I hate you then I do, now kindly get off me."

Instead of replying, he moved his face closer to her and breathed over her face,

"And if I don't?"

Feeling scared, yet also noticing that a slight excitement was running though her, she huffed and said, "I'll scream."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well then," he said and before Anzu could do anything, he pushed his lips on her and kissed her deeply.

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but if it ever goes on e-bay I'll buy it

Warning: there may be a little bit of lime in this chapter and some of the others its nothing too drastic but I had to put up a warning if there are any other chapters with lime I'll put up a warning!!!

**Love Doesn't Have to Hurt**

**Chapter 5**

Anzu gasped as she felt Bakura kiss her. Blocking out any logical thought, she responded and kissed him just as hard. Bakura let his arms run up and down her body, pressing his body tightly to her, while Anzu wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss even more, feeling every aspect of his body on her hers.

"_Anzu where are you?" cried a voice in the distance._

At first both ignored the voice and carried on until Anzu began to think again, 'Anzu what the heck are you doing?'

Opening her eyes in shock, she broke the kiss and pushed Bakura off her, slamming him into the door opening it.

"What did YOU think you were doing you white haired FREAK?"

"What I was doing? I didn't hear you complaining?" said Bakura rubbing his head where he had hit the door.

"OH Shut it YOU! You- you stupid idiot, ahh get out of my way," she cried, while running past him and turned down a corridor, running straight into Joey.

"Whoa Anzu what happened to you?"  
"Nothing Joey. I want to go home NOW!"

"Yah sure, dats why I wuz tryin to find ya."

Trying to regain her composure, she nodded and they both went to Yami throne room to bid him goodbye.

"Well I hope you enjoyed your stay here," said the ruler.

'_Yeah right!_'

 "Yes Yami, everything was wonderful, I look forward to seeing you at the wedding."

"Ah yes. Well until then I bid you goodbye."

"Yeah hon cya around."

Saying goodbye to everyone, both angels left the palace and made their way home. 

"So brother," asked Mai, "Are you actually going to this wedding?"  
"Yes Mai I am and guess what everyone?"

"What?" asked Mai, as Malik, Bakura, Seto and Pegasus looked at him quizzically.

"So are all of you."

"........"

"WHAT!"

Anzu began to breathe easier as her home came into sight, 'Thank goodness I never have to see all them again, well except Yami and Mai, but that okay I can deal with them, as long as I don't see that freak again I am happy.'

Anzu ran inside the palace and screamed, "I'm HOME!"

"Anzu," cried her mother running and engulfing her in a hug, "Thank goodness I was so worried."

"Are you okay?" asked Isis, "You're not hurt or anything?"

"Hi Mother, don't worry Isis I am fine."

"Well that good."

"Yeah."

"Well I would love to hear about your trip, but first wash up and then we will discuss it over dinner."

"Sure, oh TRISTAN!"

"Yes Lady Anzu?"

"You may have to go and help Joey tame the horses. I think they are running wild again."

"Great."

Anzu sighed as she washed her face, "It feels great to be at home." 

Grabbing her dirty clothes, she was about to go and hand them to one of the maid's, when she felt something in one of the pockets.

"What's this?"

Taking it out, she noticed it was that letter.

 "Oh my I must I have brought it with me. Uh oh!"

Shrugging her shoulders she thought, 'Well there nothing I can do, hopefully it won't be missed, plus I can ask mother about it later."

"Lady Anzu it's time for dinner!"

Placing the letter in a drawer, she ran toward the dinning room.

"And so Yami is coming?" asked Isis.

"Yes, he said he would, plus he may bring someone along."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I think it maybe his sister Mai."

"Oh right, I see. Well Isis that good isn't it? Maybe this will work after all?"

"Yeah mother."

"Oh yeah um Isis?"

"Yes Anzu?"

"They may be coming early a few weeks before the wedding, to sort this out, because in the last week you will be busy so um I said yes."

Looking at bit dumb folded Isis looked at Shadi and nodded. 

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence, as everyone was thinking of something. Anzu could only think of one thing and that was a certain white haired demon.

Anzu was sat on her bed, when she heard a knock at her door.

 "Come in," she shouted.

Serenity entered and said, "You're not busy are you?"

"No of course not."

 "Good," she answered with and climbed on the bed, "I just wanted to ask you about your visit."

Anzu snorted and said, "What do you want to know? I went, was nearly attacked by a flying red eye, and met with Yami plus the other people in his kingdom and that it."

 "That's it?"

"Yes Seren that it."

"Oh so come one tell me about them."

"Okay, first theirs Yami, who think he's everything, trust me that guy has an ego problem."

Serenity giggled at this as her sister continued. 

"Then there is Mai, she is cool. But I guess Joey will tell you more about her."

"What?"

"When Joey saw her I think there was a puddle of drool around him."

"Oh my silly Joseph"

"Then there is Malik, he's a weird one Seren, he has black angel wings."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah I am not kidding."

"Wow he must have been a freak of evolution."

"SERENITY...... that's something I would say."

Both girls laughed and Anzu carried on,

"Then there's the royal advisor Seto... well um he's just like what we heard about, cold and miserable, probably never laughed a day in his life..."

"Anzu that's not nice, you don't know about his life, it's not right to judge."

"Yeah yeah whatever and that's it, oh plus the old guy Pegasus"

"That's it?"

"Yeah," replied Anzu looking down not waiting to tell Serenity about Bakura, 'It's not like she'll meet him.'

"Hey what ya thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, I was just thinking that I need to pay a visit to Duke soon."

"Oh why?" Serenity asked flatly. Everyone knew Duke had a crush on Serenity but she only saw him as a friend.

"Oh just need to. Now you it's late and I am tired."

Getting the hint Serenity said goodnight and left Anzu to sleep.

Anzu mumbled in her sleep as she kept seeing an image of Bakura and that closet scene replying.

"Anzu." he whispered.

"Mmmmm?"

"Anzu wake up."

"Huh?"

"ANZU!!"

Anzu woke up in shock, while thinking what the heck?

"ANZU GET DOWN HERE!"

Realising that someone was calling her, she jumped up and ran down stairs, where she was met with a frantic Isis, ordering the maid's around.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"Go look outside," was the answer.

Sighing, she went to the palace door, where she several dragon's.

 "Oh look," she mumbled, "There's a Harpies pet dragon."

Realising what she said, she looked in shock as she saw the demon clan dragons. 

'UH OH!'

Turing to face Isis she asked, "What's going on?"

"Well dearest sister, it seems that when Yami asked not to come alone, he actually mean to bring his entire castle with him."

"Oh! hang on everyone?"

"Yep that right hon," said a familiar voice.

Turing around, she saw Mai in the lounge doorway.

Looking past Mai, she saw familiar faces, 'Oh no," she thought, 'Does that mean he's here?'

And there standing by the fireplace, was the white haired demon.

'Oh this is just great.'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so on with the fic

 Oh yeah

"speech"

'thoughts'

oh I am going to add a slight Isis/Seto past attraction or something like that but it is a slight Serenity/Seto 

nicknames

Isis: Is

Serenity: Seren

Anzu: Zu

**Love Doesn't Have to Hurt**

**Chapter 6**

Cynthia breathed deeply as she hid behind a pillar, hand on heart, 'What am I going to do? I can't face him not after all these years!! I vowed myself to forget him and I have to. If my children ever found out.... Wait does that mean that _he _maybe here?'

"Could my son also be here?" she whispered, "Please let him be, I just want to see him once."

Taking another deep breath, she stepped out of her hiding place and said, "Welcome everyone to Heavens Palace."

She stopped as everyone looked at her, nodding to Isis who carried on for her.

"Yes welcome, I am very happy you could come, now um Anzu why don't you introduce me to everyone?"

That shook Anzu out of her thoughts, glaring daggers at Isis, which made Serenity giggle, clearing her throat, she stepped up to Isis and Yami and said, "Well this is King Yami ruler of the entire demon world."

"Hello Queen Isis. I am very honoured you invited me and my kingdom."

'Wow he's a charmer, sigh if I wasn't getting married, I mean.' 

"Thank you King Yami. I am very grateful that you came. I hope you like it here."

Looking at Serenity and Anzu who stood by Isis, he answered with, "I am sure I will." This caused certain demons to smirk and Joey and Tristan to growl slightly.

Isis just nodded and walked on to the next thinking, 'Note to self, if he goes anywhere near my sisters, I will castrate him.'

Stepping to Pegasus, Anzu said, "This is Sir Pegasus, the old ruler of the Shadow world."

"I see, well thank you for coming."

"The pleasure is all mine Isis."

Nodding she turned to the next demon.

"This is Mai, sister to Yami."

"I see, well thanks for attending."

"Tis okay hon, as long as I don't have to send all my clothes for dry cleaning with the amount of drool that dog gives off."

"Huh?"

Behind her Serenity and Anzu giggled, while Joey growled a little louder.

'Stupid woman. As if I like her, I mean yeah, she has a great body.... great legs....wow....'

Shaking her head, Isis turned to Seto and said, "Well I believe I already know you Seto the royal advisor. Thank you so MUCH for coming," she said slight sarcastically.

"Oh I am so HAPPY you invited me," was the reply.

"Well um anyway, this is Malik."

"Hello, thank you for coming."

He nodded and said, "Its okay."

'What a weird demon, look at his wings,' Isis thought as she moved on to the last demon.

"And this is?........ Anzu?"

Anzu gulped some air and said quietly, "This is ahem Bakura."

"Well thank you for coming as well."

"Didn't have much choice."

"Oh?"

Bakura felt Malik kick him slightly, "I mean thank you for inviting us all."

She replied with, "Didn't have much choice."

And not giving time for the others to register that thought, she turned and said, "Will you all please join us for breakfast? Also the maids will show you to your room."

Nodding, everyone followed Isis, but before Anzu could leave, she felt her arm being grabbed and heard Bakura whisper in her ear, "Nice outfit."

 "Huh?" she said as he left to follow Yami, looking down, she couldn't help but shriek "Oh MY! I GREETED THEM ALL IN MY PYJAMAS?" hands in her hair, she closed her eyes and wished that the ground would open up and swallow her.

Laughing, Serenity grabbed her arm and they turned to go upstairs, when they heard, "Wait, I believe I haven't been introduced to this flower."

They turned to see Yami and everyone looking at them, which cause Anzu to snicker and Serenity to go red. "Well I am um Serenity."

"Lovely name for a lovely lady."

'YUCK,' thought all girls.

"Err well um thank you err," and with that, she and Anzu ran upstairs and burst into a fit of giggles.

"What was that?" asked Serenity.

"Oh a lovely name, for a lovely lady," said Anzu laughing, clutching her sides.

"But Zu, you never told me about Bakura. How come?"  
  


That stopped the laughter, "Oh well um I didn't really um well see him that much," she replied, eyes glanced downwards at the floor.

"OH MY! YOU LIKE HIM!"

"WHAT? I DO NOT!"

"Yeah you do or you would have told me. Zu you know that not good."

"Seren I do not like him OKAY, he just a stupid cute demon and...... Oopps."

"Oh oh and you DON'T like him?"  
"GAH!"

"Okay okay any way lets get changed."

Anzu sighed as they came downstairs. She was now dressed in a short white skirt and a white top with a bit of pink on it. She glanced around the room and saw Serenity take the seat by Mai which left one seat next to...... Bakura.....'Great this is sooo great.' 

Sighing, she sat down and took some food, determined not to look at him or acknowledge at all.

"Well," she heard him whisper, "I liked the previous one before."

She said nothing, but her face took on a rosy colour. 

When everyone was finished, Isis stood and said, "Perhaps you should all retire to your rooms for a bit. I am sure you may be tired."

Nodding to Isis, they all stood up as she told Serenity to show Seto and Mai to their rooms, while she would show Yami and Pegasus and so on. "Anzu you can show Malik and Bakura to their rooms. They are on the same wing as you."

".............. Why me? Why?" 

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh just the plot

**Love Doesn't Have to Hurt**

**Chapter 7**

Serenity blushed slightly as she asked Seto and Mai whether she should show them to their rooms. Seto begrudgingly agreed, but Mai said she wanted to explore a bit and much to the disappointment of Joey asked him to show her around.

'Oh I am all alone with him. Why am I so nervous? I guess it because I am scared that he may kill me, yes that must be it.'

She soon found her self showing the enigmatic blue eyed demon to his room.

"Well," she began, as he walked in not even so looking at her, "This is um your room, Mai is just next door. Is everything okay?"

A grunt was her answer; sighing she tried again, 'There must be a way to reach to him.'

"Do you um need anything? Or for me to show...."

Before she could finish, Seto turned to face her, his eyes cold and hard, "Need ANYTHING? From a pathetic being such as your self? I think not."

Serenity stopped a sob escape her, "I was just being civil. You don't have to like me or even try to, but at least give me the same respect I gave you."

Seto didn't say anything and turned, so that his back was facing her, Serenity took the hint and left while thinking, 'Maybe Zu was right. These demons are jerks.'

"Um Serenity?"

She stopped and looked up to see..... Duke.

"Oh um hi Duke."

"Hey how you been?"

"Well I."

"Ah never mind, listen want to walk in the gardens with me?" he asked while casually flipping his hair.

Trying to be polite, she shifted form foot to foot and said, "I can't."

"Why not? Come on, it's not like you are doing anything important."

"Well."

"Actually she is," said a voice from behind them, causing both angels to turn and see the new arrival.

"And you are?" asked Duke running a hand through his hair.

"Seto. So um err Serenity if you don't mind, can you show me to where Queen Isis and Yami are?"

"Ya well if you can't see Serenity is busy, so why don't you just get lost?"

"Duke! Be polite, he is Seto the royal advisor to King Yami," pushing Duke, aside she turned and said, "Sure I would be happy to take you to Isis, follow me."

Another grunt was her answer, as he walked forward passing her, causing her to follow and think, 'Then again maybe they aren't so bad.'

Isis and Yami were sat down at the table discussing some matters.

  
"See the thing is, Isis I understand your thoughts on that there should be peace between the two worlds, but if you think by simply inviting me here and hoping that would solve it you are sadly mistaken."

"I realise that it's going to take more than this, of course I do, but I had to make a start somewhere and this seemed like the best way to start."

"Yes I agree. However, the demon clan probably won't listen and why? Because you haven't experienced life there and so they think that you are simple all talk."

Isis sighed, his words hit a mark, it was true, and how could she talk about the two realms working together when she didn't know a thing about them?

"I know you are right but how can I go? I am so busy. I have my wedding and my responsibilities here."

"Well why not send another?"

"Pardon me?"

"Send one of your sisters and I will leave one of my demons here."

"I can't send one of my sisters alone there, are you crazy?"

"I can guarantee her safety from rogue demons outside the palace if that's what worries you."  
  


 "And the ones inside?"

"Huh I am sorry I don't understand?"

"Never mind. I understand what you are saying but there is no WAY I am letting one of my sisters go alone I'll have to send a guard with them."

"Fine, perhaps you should send the blonde boy and the sister who came before. I mean you other sister looks quite young."  
  


"She is," warned Isis shaking her head knowing that Anzu was going to kill her. Finally she agreed and said, "Fine I'll send Anzu and Joey but only for a week because I need them here before the wedding."

"Fine then, I will leave Seto and Malik here." Said Yami while thinking how his advisor would react, 'Yep perfect,' he thought, grinning evilly.

They both turned to look at the door as it opened revealing Seto and Serenity.

"Ah Seto we were just talking about you."

"You were?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes we were."

'Oh boy,' thought Isis, turning to Serenity she said, "Go find mother, Anzu and Joey and tell them to meet me in the throne room."

Anzu frowned as she sat down on one of the side thrones. Isis sat in the middle, with their Mother behind on a slightly higher step, and then she and Serenity sat at the side of Isis on a lower step.

'What's happening?' she thought frowning even more when she noticed that the Demon clan were present as well as the council.

"Lord Gabriele of the high council, I know you are wondering why I have called you all, well the matter is, is that King Yami and I were speaking about the matter at hand and well it is too both of our agreements, that two people from the angel side and demon side shall spend a week at the opposite place."

There a huge whisper of chatter as everyone processed the information. 

Anzu sat up right, 'What the heck? That means two of us shall stay at their place and two of them will stay here. Aww no why do I have a feeling...'

"And so with the consent of the high council, it has been decided that from heaven my sister Anzu and the royal guard Joseph shall go."

Anzu felt her heart stop, knowing she couldn't reply in court, she glared daggers at Isis, who just mouthed sorry as they both turned to listen to what Yami had to say. 

"And so since Isis is sending two angels, I have decided that my royal advisor Seto and my royal guard Malik shall remain here as will I for a few days, then I shall return."

This bit of information didn't sit very well with the two members involved.

'What the heck? Aww,' thought the violet eyed blonde.

'I am going to kill that stupid Yami HOW DARE HE?'

"And all those involved in agreement?" asked the council.

'NO!' was the thought of the 4.

"Yes they are," said Isis giving Anzu and Joey a sympathetic look. 

"As are mine," said Yami giving a smirk to Seto and Malik.

"Then we are fine with this decision, it is better they leave as soon as possible and discretely too to ensure there are no attacks."

"Zu, I am so sorry please forgive me," pleaded Isis, who was getting the silent treatment from the brown haired girl as she was packing.

"Zu please I couldn't send anyone else and Serenity was too young please."

Anzu heart melted at her sister's expression. Isis looked like she was about to cry, 'I suppose she couldn't help it, plus she doesn't deserve the extra pressure, not with the wedding' Sighing, she turned to Isis and said "It's okay Isis I guess you have no choice but don't expect me to be happy about it any time too soon okay?"

"I understand, but be careful okay! I mean it!"

"I will."

Anzu finished her packing with the help of Isis and quietly walked downstairs to the exit, 'Man they must be really miffed 'cos they just got here and they are leaving or they are really happy to be going back.'

Anzu walked out to see a moody Joey and a laughing Mai, 'Poor guy.'

She turned to Isis and asked, "So how are we getting there?"

"Um well I guess I could give you both horses."

"No need hon," said the female demon. "They can catch a ride with me and Baka, sorry I mean Bakura." Winking at the white haired demon who in turn growled.

Anzu looked at the Harpies dragon that Mai was standing next too and the red eyes black dragon that Bakura sat on.

"NO NO not again they fly so fast NO!" 

"Anzu grin and bear it, remember you are representing us all."

Anzu glared and was about to walk over to Mai, only to find that she had grabbed Joey by his robe and was hauling him on top of her dragon. Anzu laughed at this until she realised, 'Wait a minute, then that means.'

Sure enough a hand was stuck out in front of her and a calm, deep, husky voice say, "Well princess?"

Looking at Bakura, she gulped and held her breath, 'Wow he looks fine,' she thought, 'Gah what am I thinking? Bad thoughts Anzu not good! Gah!' 

Shaking her head, she grabbed the outstretched hand and hauled herself on his dragon. Sitting behind him, she wrapped her arms around his back, just as they were leaving she heard her mother say goodbye, opening her eyes, she waved, before closing them again and hugging Bakura tighter as they ascended in the air.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine****

Chapter 8 

As the dragon began to ascend to an even greater height and pick up even more speed, Anzu felt herself wrap her hands around Bakura's waist even tighter. 'Must they fly so fast?' she thought, as she pressed her head into his back, not realising what affect her actions were having on the male demon she was clinging too.

'Bloody hell she has a tight grip and does she really have to press so tightly?' he shifted uncomfortable as the pressure around his waist got slightly painful. This action caused Anzu to cling to him even more almost becoming a second skin, meaning Bakura could feel her entire front on his back. 'Gah okay don't think about that! Not when we are flying! Killing the Princess cos I was in the middle of some fantasy about screwing her causing her to fall off will not sit well...... although I wouldn't mind that fantasy becoming a reality,' Bakura began to smirk until he heard. 

"Um B-Bakura how far is it now?"

"A bit longer."

"Oh okay, but why are we flying so fast? Can't we slow down?"

Bakura smirked and turned to face her, causing her to shriek as she lost her grip and held him from the front.

"What are YOU doing? Keep your eyes in front, we may crash."

Bakura snorted and said, "Angel must you complain so much? You sound like a broken record."

Anzu's eye began to twitch, "A BROKEN RECORD!!! You stupid demon..... Why don't you just."

"Yes?"

"Oh just shut up!"

"No I won't, although perhaps I should ask you to shut up, you whine so much. How does your family put up with you?"

"What!? They DEAL with me just fine."

"Oh yes, by getting rid of you for a week." Bakura smiled as he saw Anzu really begin to lose her temper, 'This is so much fun.'

Anzu gritted her teeth and leapt for the demons hair as she began to pull on it hard.

"You stupid idiot! How dare you say that, here take this."

"Gah stupid female, release my hair! DAMN it that hurts! Get off!"

He grabbed her hands and with a bit of force, he pulled her off his hair and onto his lap.

Anzu blushed as she realised how close they were, breathing hard she said, "Let me go."

"I think not." 

Slowly she tried to look away and regain her breath, only for Bakura to grab her chin with his free hand, causing her to be pulled even closer... so close she could feel his breath fan out on her face.

"Really Angel. What makes you think you can just do that to a demon?"

"And what are you going to do about it?" she whispered out. "You can't touch me; if I am hurt you'll have to answer to Yami."

"Can't touch you? Oh I think I can." 

And with that he closed the short distance between them and began to kiss her.

Anzu's immediate reaction was to push him off but she found she couldn't, infact she found herself giving into the kiss, losing herself completely as she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, in return Bakura held onto her shoulders and deepened the kiss even more.

She felt his lips leave hers and slowly descend down her neck, planting soft kisses all the way, sometimes sucking hard causing the flesh to turn red. Anzu sighed and tilted her head backwards slightly allowing him easier access to her neck, she also began to thread her hands through his long mane of hair clutching it slightly. 'That feels so good,' she thought.

'What the in the shadow realm does this angel do to me? Why I can't I keep of her?' was Bakura's thoughts.

They were both jerked out of their moment when they felt the dragon begin to descend as the palace came into view. Shifting off each other quickly, Bakura turned the other way and Anzu held on to him lightly, now that they weren't flying so fast.

As the dragon landed near the palace Bakura jumped off the dragon and helped Anzu off, she turned and saw Mai grabbing Joey throwing him off causing the blonde boy to scream at her, 'This is going to be a LONG week.'

Tbc 


	9. Chapter 9

Anyway a couple of OC's have been added to the fic here is just a quick description of what they look like:

Btw No Mary-Sue or OC's romance!!

Izumi- from the angel realm. The roots of her hair and the top layers are brown then the bottom layers turn black she has green eyes. She wears the typical angel outfits the white robes.

Ella-(Izumi's sister) from the angel realm. Has blonde hair with black and silver streaks her eyes are brown. Typical angel outfits.

Vipera- from the demon clan. Has blonde hair with black and red streaks with greeny/blue eyes. Wears the typical demon gal outfits the leather black skirts and tight black tank top.

(you'll learn their roles later on)

Disclaimer:

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh just the plot and Izumi and Ella Princess of Darkness and me owns Vipera

**Love Doesn't Have to Hurt******

**Chapter 9**

Serenity sighed and huffed slightly as she searched in vain for her maid, "Where is she?" Finally after searching everywhere, she looked at the only place where she hadn't looked, Isis's bedroom. 'Surely she wouldn't be there would she?' Shaking her head, she ventured off towards Isis's room and opened the door.

"Ella what are you doing here?" Serenity inquired, seeing the girl jump up in shock. Ella turned around and stuttered, "Oh Lady Serenity, um well you see er Isis asked me to clean her room for her and..."

"But isn't that Izumi's job?"

"Yes it is, but Izumi had to go somewhere, err why Princess did you need me for something?"

"Um well no never mind, just finish what Isis asked you to do."

"Oh its okay Lady Serenity I have finished. I will just go and find Izumi now."

"Very well." 

Serenity watched the girl stumble out and make a bee line for the servant's chambers. 'That girl is so weird. Oh well I wonder what our guests are up to?'

Ella frowned as she ran towards her room, 'Damn I almost got caught,' she thought clutching a document under her robe. Running into her room, she found her sister in deep concentration reading a scroll. "Izumi I have it."

The girl known as Izumi turned around and flashed her green eyes dangerously, "Quiet you idiot do you want to be heard?"

Shaking her mane of blonde hair with black and silver streaks, Ella whispered, "Sorry but here I have a plan of the palace and I also found out that Anzu is currently at the demon realm."

"Interesting, I will have to let Master Noa know about this and he will alert Master Gozaburo, who will also tell Viper. It's a perfect time to launch out the plan of attack."

"A huh! If we destroy Isis then Master Noa can take over here."

"And if Viper kills Yami, then Master Gozaburo can take over the demon world. Come now we must send word to him."

Serenity couldn't help but laugh at the sullen faces of Seto and Malik, 'Man they must be so annoyed, still its so funny, I wonder if Isis will torment them by making them do what we have to do, visit the old and be nice?' 

That vision of Seto and Malik smiling while helping caused Serenity to laugh quiet loudly, making everyone in the room look at her oddly.

Blushing, she apologized and sat down, while asking, "So um what do you all have planed for today?" 

She sweat dropped slightly as they both gave her an evil look, trying again she asked, "So um where's Isis and Yami?" 

They both pointed to the throne room not saying a word. 

"Okay then I will just go and find her," just before she closed the door, she heard Malik say, "This is all your fault we are here, you must have annoyed Yami somehow."

"Oh shut up."

Laughing she closed the door and went in pursuit of her sister.

Cynthia breathed deeply as she tried to walk through the palace undetected. She didn't want to face him...she couldn't..... turning a corner, she jumped as she bumped into someone, praying it wasn't the white haired man she had once fell in love with, she looked up and gasped.

"Oh Malik I am sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Sorry I should watch where I am going but anyway can I help you with anything at all?"

"Er well I was just wondering since its so er borin- I mean well since I am not doing anything, I was just wondering if I could maybe read a book or something?"

"Oh sure um maybe you would like some of the books Anzu reads? Come on let's go and get some."

'Great reading books about romance, just great,' thought Malik as he walked behind Cynthia.

Meanwhile Anzu and Bakura refusing to look at each other were sat at different ends of the table blushing.

At one end Bakura was currently shocked at his actions, 'What does that mere angel do to me? Why is that when I am near her I want nothing more than to make her mine? Grr this is confusing, it's not like I am in love or anything. I mean really that kind of weakness is for pathetic angels and lowly mortals, not the darkness himself.'

 At the other end Anzu was currently thinking, 'Why do I keep kissing him? It's not right I mean I hate him.... it's all his fault.... that's right it's not me it's all his doing.' 

Sneaking a glance at Bakura, Anzu blushed even more as she looked at him; his bangs were covering his eyes all in all making him look very cute. 

"Yes I know you find me attractive but must you make look at me all day?"

Blushing and gasping she looked up and glared at Bakura. 

"Whatever! Like anyone could find YOU attractive! What are they weird?"

"Considering you have done nothing but kiss me, I ask you... are you weird?"

"WHAT me KISS YOU??? YOU kissed me!!"

"I beg to differ."

"What!! You stupid idiot as if I would ever think off kissing or heck being any where near you. As far as I am concerned, you are nothing but a wretched demon that I have no concern for."

"I would watch what you say" Claimed Bakura getting up, a dangerous gleam in his eye.

Feeling slightly nervous yet refusing to back down, "Why what are you going to do about it?" she said while getting up and turning ready to leave.

"Do not test me Anzu," he stated grabbing her hand forcing her to look at him.

"Release my hand."

"No."

 "I said let go."

"Hey what's going on in here?"

Looking up, Anzu saw a female demon with blonde haired and black and red highlights, dressed in battle gear.

"Um."

"It's nothing Viper. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be training the troops?"

"Yes Bakura I was but now I need to find either Lord Yami or Royal Advisor Seto."

"They aren't here, currently they are both still in Heaven."

"Oh I see, well I must go and find Bandit Keith its time to kick his ass in training bye Bakura and.... oh may I ask who you are?"

"Oh um I am Anzu."

"Oh well nice to meet you... I suppose." The last bit was mumbled as Viper left the two and walked out thinking, 'Now would be a perfect time to sneak Master Gozaburo in from exile.'

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh just the plot and Izumi and Ella, Princess of Darkness and me owns Vipera

**Love Doesn't Have to Hurt**

**Chapter 10**

"Where the heck is she?" thought a blue eyed demon known as Seto, as he wondering aimlessly around the palace, located high above, trying to find the queen angel. Turing into a room, he stopped when he spotted a figure, however it wasn't Isis it was Shadi.

"Can I help you?" 

"I was just trying to find Isis."

"Well she's currently doing some errands, so I ask that you do not disturb her."

Sighing, Seto nodded and turned around ready to leave, when he stopped and asked, "Does my presence here bother you?"

"Why should it? I don't particularly care whether you are here or not as long…"

"As long as I stay away from Isis you mean?"

Hearing Shadi growl, Seto turned to face him, with a smirk on his face.

"I mean I can understand, it must be hard for you to accept that your soon to be wife's old lover is here."

"Seto you can say whatever you like, at the end of the day she choose me not you and I won't say it again, stay away from her!"

"The only reason why she choose you is because she choose her heritage over what she truly felt."

"See if you truly believe that then you are just as pathetic as I thought you were. She choose me understand and she will always be with me not you."  
  


Before Seto could come back at Shadi with an answer, the door opened to reveal Serenity and Isis.

"Shadi there you are, I have been looking all over you, we have to… oh Seto what are you doing here?" Isis asked looking at them both, "What's going on?"

Smirking Seto turned to Isis and said, "Nothing, it seems that me and Shadi were just sorting some things out. Now if you will excuse me…" and with that he turned to leave the room.

Stepping up to Shadi, Isis asked, "What's going on?"

"Nothing Isis, don't worry about it."

Smiling she hugged Shadi but couldn't help but think, 'What was that about? Seto better not cause any trouble.'

Meanwhile Serenity saw the look that Seto had given Isis as he walked out, 'What's going on?" 

Seeing that Isis and Shadi were busy, she turned and followed the enigmatic demon.

"Seto wait!" she cried trying to get him to stop. Huffing, she walked up to him, when she saw that he had indeed stopped.

 "What was that with you and Isis about?"

Smirking evilly yet hiding it, he changed his expression to a questionably look and said, "Me and Isis I don't get you?"

"Oh Seto don't lie to me. What was it? Did you meet Isis at those meeting where the angel and demons get together to try and negotiate? What happened did you and Shadi have a fight there or something?"

'Hmm stupid naive angel, she has no idea what's going to happen.' Smiling somewhat evilly, he asked in the most polite tone he could master. 

"Serenity would you care to show me more of what's around here?"

Clasping her hands in joy, she exclaimed, "Oh sure come on." 

Grabbing his hand she dragged him, unaware of the intentions going around the demons head. 

'So Isis thinks she can forget about me that easily? Well I promised to make her life a living nightmare and I think Noa is right the best placed to start is her sister.'

Glancing from behind a bush, a pair of brown eyes was watching the angel, demon pair. 

'Hmm so it seems that Master Seto has stared on his end of the plan concerning the youngest angel. And with the other one out of the way there will be no stopping Master Noa and Sir Gozaburo from achieving their goal." 

Looking around to make sure no one had spotted her; Izumi got up from her hiding place and went to do more of her masters bidding.

While this was all happening outside the castle, inside a young blonde demon sighed as he skimmed through a book. 

'Gah I am so bored and  ... Hey! What's this?'' he questioned and he pulled out a piece of paper from inside and read it.

 "What the FUCK?" he exclaimed. "Father is having an affair with Anzu? That's gross! NO WAY she's my age… okay Malik calm down I am sure there is a reasonable explanation, maybe she's just obsessed or hang on… a child? I don't think this is from Anzu to Father but then who? So Father had a child with an angel? Wow that poor child it must look so darn weird," he thought while clutching a feather on his wing… Realisation dawned on his face as he processed this information… "Father had an affair with an angel, crap could I be the child? I need to speak to him… is this the reason why I wasn't given the crown?"

Meanwhile, while plan and secrets were being found out high above, down below the tension was some what calmer. Inside a dragon's lair another blonde demon this time female, also sat bored. 

'Wow I wish Malik or Seto was here. I could have gone down into the cavern with them and have a drink. That would have at least given me some entertainment or maybe I would have found some cute ass demon. Speaking of cute...' 

Mai sighed; she was down here hiding from the guest she had brought back with her. At first it had been fun, teasing the poor boy, but now she was beginning to feel differently towards him, plus when he had asked if she enjoyed tormenting him, she began to feel guiltily and then she found herself thinking of him all the time. "This is stupid he's just … just some one who is here for a peace offering and then he will leave and I will never see him again… _so why does that upset me so much_?"

Anzu too was complementing her thoughts, she still didn't understand why she acted and felt around Bakura, 'I mean suppose and this is just supposing I was falling in love how? I have only met him like what once. Love is meant to grow like Isis and Shadi so why? Why does it feel like we just have to be together? I really don't understand…' 

"I just want to go home and forget all about this place."

"Then why don't you?" 

Turing around, she saw the object of her thoughts in the doorway, hastily rubbing away her tears, she gave him and evil look and said, "Go away it's your fault I am like this."

"What have I done?"

"You just won't leave me alone… I hate you… I don't know what you have done, but all these days all is seem to think about is you and its wrong. I know that but I still end up doing it. I just don't know what's happening anymore."

"Anzu I," Bakura began, taking a step toward her.

"NO! Stay away from me. Damn it Bakura. I am an angel, you are a demon. I mean before I was so sure of how I felt towards you demons and it felt right, but now after meeting you, it's all changed and it scares me… I am really scared because I am having all these thoughts and feeling I shouldn't be… I just don't know what to do anymore." The last part was whispered as she nearly fell to her knees, only to be caught by Bakura who hugged her but he couldn't say anything, how could he? when he was thinking exactly the same thing she was.

"I don't know how Bakura but I think I love you." Anzu confessed as she found herself engulfed in his arms, "_I love you._"

"So you say that those two are together?" asked a robed figure. 

"Yes it seems so Master. I mean I could only see a little but I am sure that they have somehow fallen in love."

"Well this changes everything and maybe for the better. Viper start a rumour underground that there is a traitor among the Prince's friends. Say that he is helping the angels for an attack against the shadow realm."  
  


"Yes Master I will do that right away."

Resting his chin on his hands, the figure smirked, "Stupid thief, you have just made it so much easier for me to succeed… and succeed I shall," exclaimed Gozaburo as he threw his head back and began to laugh evilly, "I will get my revenge Yami send me to exile will you? This is one game I plan to win."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, everyone I am so sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I went on holiday and I also managed to break my floppy disc drive. Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed. Also please don't kill me for making Seto a bad guy; it's more fun making him one than having them all good.

Anyway this chapter consist of a lot of Bakura/Anzu and Malik finally find out he's is a half angel/half demon.

**Warning a tad bit of lime**

A huge thanks to Dark Chameleon to beta-reading this for me!! Thanks a lot Darky-chan!!! 

Disclaimer:

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just the plot, Izumi and Ella, Princess of Darkness and me owns Vipera

Love Doesn't Have To Hurt

Chapter 11

_"I love you_"

As soon as Bakura heard these words being admitted from the one he held, he felt as if he lost the ability to breathe.

'She loves me?" he thought. True, he knew he felt something for the angel in front of him. It wasn't until she had voice her feelings to him, he'd have to admit he too had fallen in love with her. 

Stiffing from the confession he heard, the demon shifted back slightly from the close embrace they were in. He gazed into the angel's sapphire eyes; the same eyes that were staring back at him. They were full of confusion, full of tears and one other emotion—one he thought he would never see…_love._

He placed his hands on her cheeks, while a lump formed in the back of his throat. Her cheeks were wet from the tears that were falling rapidly from her eyes. He moved his forehead so that it rested on hers and said, "I'm scared."

Anzu didn't expect to hear this from the demon whom seemed to be fearless. She opened her eyes and mumbled quietly, "What?"

He repeated as he gripped her tighter. "I am scared…I don't understand anything I am feeling at the moment. Before, I never felt as if I needed someone else other than me in my life. I was alone and I liked that. But when you came into my life, somehow, you managed to change the way I thought."

"Bakura," Anzu whispered, enjoying the feel of being in his arms, "I never meant to make you feel like this, I didn't mean for anything like this to happen, but it has and now I am more confused than ever."

Upon saying this, Anzu began to cry harder, thinking that she had done something wrong. Looking down at the innocence he held in his arms, he brushed his thumbs over her cheeks and wiped away the tears. Hearing her sob made him feel strange inside. It was nothing he had felt before; it made him feel sad and angry… angry with himself because it was his fault that she was crying.

Unable to admit that he loved her, due to his pride, he bent his head down and kissed her. Unlike the other kisses which were done from a spur of the moment, not knowing if it was right, this one was of pure love and both knew that this was not wrong.

Anzu entwined her fingers through his silky white hair. She pushed herself more against Bakura and deepened the kiss, giving him full access into her mouth.

As the heat began to rise from them, they found themselves being taken over more and more by the moment. Gone were the shy advanced and doubt, they both knew, that even if their society wouldn't accept them, they would always stay true to each other. 

As they broke their intimate kiss to breath, Anzu placed her hand on Bakura's cheek. She smiled nervously as she gazed into his eyes. 

"B-Bakura…I want you to…to…"

"Hmmm?" he questioned, not quite understanding.

"I want you," Anzu swallowed, feeling very nervous at what she was asking. "I want you to make me yours… and only yours."

Bakura closed his eyes after hearing what she was asking, and rested his chin on top of her head. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, not admitting to her that he was slightly scared. She was such pure innocence and compared to her, he felt like dirt. After all, he was a nobody. He wasn't even a high classed demon, he was just a thief; lower class they called him. So how could something this pure, this beautiful want _him_?

 "Yes," was the answer without hesitation, "I trust you," she whispered quietly.

He laid her down on the bed holding her slightly trembling form. He nodded slightly and placed kisses along her face and neck. He began to remove her robes and undressed her. He stared at her unclothed beauty, getting a surge of feelings inside him. They began to rise up, flaring like rockets. One of them was happiness…the other was fear.

He was happy because living alone was something he always thought he was destined to do and now he had found someone to love and she loved him back. That was a happiness and fear in one. He was afraid because this feeling know as love raised emotions that he had never felt before and the uncertainty of what life would bring.

However staring into those eyes of hers, caused all fear to fly, she was his and only his, moving his hands down her body as she stared into his eyes with trust, he brought her in for a life shattering kiss, as they joined to become one.  

Malik walked the above ground determined to find his father. After reading that letter, he needed to know the truth. Was he the result of an affair? A shameful affair, between two enemies, that should never have happened. 

Walking into the room, in which his father was. He stormed up to him and demanded, "Did you have an affair?"

Pegasus raised one eyebrow at his son and said calmly, "Pardon? I can't understand you, when you are shouting off in anger."  
  


"Don't give me that crap!" shouted Malik, grabbing his father by the collar, "Did you have an affair with an angel?"

Pegasus froze when he heard the words his son had said. 'No! How did he find out?'

"I don't like the way in which you are speaking to me," stated Pegasus, removing Malik's hands from his shoulder.

"Tell me the truth! Did you have an affair? And I was a result of that?"

"Yes!" said a new voice.

Pegasus and Malik both looked up and glanced at the door way.

"Cynthia," cried Pegasus.

"No Pegasus, it's time to tell him the truth." 

And with that Cynthia turned to Malik and said, "Yes you father did have an affair and you were born as a result of it, but the thing is, is that…. I am your mother…"

As the room fell into silence, behind the door, hidden out of site a figure crouched hearing the conversation, shocked by the confession, the figure,

… a girl turned around and silently walked away determined to tell her sister what she had just heard.

TBC

Well that's it for this chapter!! So who was the figure could it be our lovely assassins or was it Serenity?

Well R&R and I will get out the next chapter!!!

Once again thank you a lot Darky-chan for Beta-reading!!

Feel free to email me

Cyaz

Kaz xx


	12. Chapter 12

Ohh I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been working flat out on my site, speaking of which, go and visit it. It's a **Ryou/Anzu shrine**. The link is w w w. geocities. com/ ryouxtea/ 

Just remove the spaces. If it doesn't show up, then try my profile.

Anyway thanks so much for all the reviews! So, I guess you want to know why this fic is rated R when nothing has been happening init for it to be R rated. Well, this is where the fic starts to get a bit gorier and more violence rated. A few chapters and this fic is all over, and just a warning, I cannot guarantee a happy ending.

 Just please visit my site!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, just the plot, my OC's and Kassie-chan own Viper.

**Love Doesn't Have to Hurt**

Chapter 12

Yami stared into his wine glass. Twirling the contents around, he watched the red liquid swirl around its container. He was now back at his palace in the Shadow realm. There had been a commotion in one of the taverns; some fool screaming saying that there is a betrayer in the demon world. Well naturally that caused gossip to spread at an alarming rate and the demons began to ask questions, so Yami decided that he should return. He had left Seto and Malik there, as well as Pegasus, not that he could stop the old ruler from doing as he pleases. The angels were still here as well; in fact Yami didn't know what to do.

"Should I send them back? That may be the most logical solution, but if I do then this will just prove that there cannot be peace among the two worlds. No, I cannot send them back yet; no one knows they are here, as long as no insiders find out this information, they are safe." Sighing he fell back on his throne and brought the glass up to his lips, drinking the red content, he wondered as to where his fellow guests were. "Hmm maybe I should go and try to find them? I should see what the female angel is up too; I don't really care for the boy." Smirking against the glass, he was about to get up when someone rushed into the room.

"A thousand pardons for interrupting you my King," said a guard, his head bowed as he kneeled in front of Yami.

"Yes what _is_ it?" Yami asked exasperatedly.   

"There has been a murder in one of the lower dungeons. It was a duty guard. Commissioner Keith told me to come and get you."

"Very well let's go," Yami replied, while also adding, "Something is going on here, someone is targeting us, so we have to be careful."

As Yami left the throne room, a figure hiding behind a closed door laughed silently and said, "Yes Yami you should be careful, after all I do remember what you did to me and my son." The figure fingered a dagger still covered in blood. Hearing a noise behind him he turned to see his fellow follower. 

"Ah Vipera it seem we have been to get Yami nervous. Well done in starting that rumour."

"It was my pleasure sir." She whispered eyes glanced downwards.

"For your next move I want you to kill Pegasus's son Malik." Seeing her eyes widen in surprise he asked darkly, "Is there a problem with that?"

"N-no sir but he is in the angel realm." The young demon replied.

"Ah yes well I have a feeling that he will be coming to see you soon, after all, you are _close_ friends right?" Stepping up besides the girl, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him while adding. "You know Vipera I don't like it when people question my motives." Wiping the knife along her cheek, staining it red, he added, "I will also kill all those who betray me." Stepping back and gazing at her, eyes harsh he finished with, "Make sure you do the job and that those angels help Noa" With that he left he young female demon behind, her eyes sad and her heart full of guilt and confusion. 'I am so sorry Malik, but I have to follow Master Gozaburo orders, I am so sorry.'

High above in the realm of the angels, a brunette was frantically searching for her sister. "Where is she?" she asked while opening every door.

"Is everything okay?" a voice asked from behind.

The girl turned around and said, "Oh I am just trying to find my sister, I-I-I." Unable to say any more, the angel flung her self into her companion arms and began to sob.

"Now now don't cry after all you know you can tell me _anything."_

Seeing the girl nod, they walked towards a bench, the girl thinking, 'Yes Seto I do trust you.' If she had only known what the demons intentions really were…..

Joey sighed frustrated as he sat among a tavern. He didn't know why he had come here, but he could find Anzu or Mai so he ventured out of the palace. The server had given him a drink known as _beer; _he found it very bitter but after all while it wasn't so bad. Feeling hot from the affects of the alcohol he was grinning like mad when he heard a commotion behind him.

"Hey there pretty lady, how about you come back to my cave and keep me busy all night?"

Turing around he saw a blonde haired demon, drawing her hand back and slapping the rather ugly drunken demon across the face. Obviously this didn't sit well the drunk and so he grabbed her and which caused Joey to jump or rather stumble up and say loudly, "Have no fear Mai your…hic... knight is...hic...here."

Mai watched horrified as Joey stumbled up to them, obviously very drunk and land a very clumsy punch on her captor. This only resulted in him missing and falling on the floor, head first.

"Joey!" Mai screamed.

"I... hic... okay, I vow to...hic... save you."

"Oh brother," thought Mai as she slapped her hand against her forehead. Turning she elbowed the demon who held her and kneed him in a oh so sensitive place to males and walked over to Joey. Helping the angel up she was happy to see that he had enough sense to wear a cloak hiding the fact that he was an angel. Helping him up, she couldn't help but think as she stared at the snoring sleeping male, 'It was still sweet of him.'

Inside the dungeon Yami stared in horror at the sight he saw. A fellow guard, a friend known as Mako had been murdered. His hands were held in cuffs and he was chained to a wall. His stomach had been slashed several times; the blood had dried around it now so it just looked all red, while his throat has been ripped apart. Above him on the wall where he was held was a picture of an eye and the word remember. Unable to see anymore, he turned his head and told his guards to get Mako down and perform a burial ritual. 'I will avenge you my friend. I shall succeed.'

Even though this was a tense situation, Cynthia couldn't help but smile at the fact she had found her son. 'He is perfect," she thought as she gazed at him. Unable to stop herself, she reached out and stoked his hair, casing the demon to stiffen. Seeing him do so, she pulled back her hand and whispered, "I am sorry, it's just I have wanted to see you from the moment they gave you away."

Although inside Malik had always felt hatred and anger at his mother, now know knowing the fact of whom and what she was made him realise why what had happened to him did, but it still hurt him.

Breathing deeply he told her, "I know you didn't have any say in what happened to me but, this is too much, I need… I need to get away, I can't handle this."

Upon saying that Malik turned and ran out of the room, one person in his mind, 'Viper I need you.'

As soon as Malik ran out, Cynthia crumbled into a crying heap on the floor. Pegasus walked u to his love a held her gently while saying, "It's okay, he just needs time."

Shaking her head angrily, she stared at Pegasus and said, "You don't know what it feels like. When you give birth and see that wonderful thing you have created lying in your arms, it's as if everything else melts away. You think what wonderful thing I did to be given such a gift. And then he was taken away from me and I never saw him, or heard him say his first words, or see him take his first walk. And now when I have a chance to get to know him I can't because of all the anger he feels inside." Realising this she began to cry harder and all Pegasus could do was hold her.

Down the hallway, in another room, Isis sat on Shadi's lap, her head resting on his shoulder.

"It's okay Isis I am sure that Anzu and Joey will be fine."

"But Shadi, if someone is starting a rumour down in the Shadow realm, what to say, that a commotion won't occur here? I just don't need this extra pressure; I am already stressed about the whole thing with Yami and the wedding." Isis sobbed out not quite telling him that also seeing Seto again was having an affect on her, 'But I love Shadi don't I? Me and Seto was just lust never meant to happen right? So why does he haunt my thoughts all the time?'

Serenity smiled, she felt so much better after telling Seto what she had overheard, of course after making him promise not to say anything to anyone. With a slight skip in her step she walked to her room when she spotted Izumi and Ella talking to someone is the garden.

'Who is that?' she wondered, giving the boy a look over, 'I have never seen him before, I mean with that unusual hair colour I am sure I would have remembered.'

Walking up to them she called out,"Izumi? Ella?"

The two in question turned around and glanced at each other, while cursing that they hadn't been more careful.

"Yes Lady Serenity?" Ella asked.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering who he was?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Izumi, while laughing nervously, "he is my brother err Arc"

Noa gazed at Izumi resisting the urge to pond her head in, 'Of all the stupid names.'

Smiling up to Serenity he said very coyly, "It's a pleasure to meet you lady Serenity." Grabbing her hand he kissed it lightly causing the girl to blush when they heard,

"Serenity where are you?"

"I am over here Seto." She answered back. The demon came into sight and narrowed his eyes at the angel holding Serenity's hand.

"Hey Seto these are my two maids Ella and Izumi. And that's their brother Arc."

Seto snorted and held back a laugh as Noa narrowed his eyes at him, before giving him a nod hello. Turing to Serenity he asked is he should escort he inside, to which she agreed. As she went on ahead Noa grabbed Seto's arm and whisper into his ear, "What are you doing? You were meant to have bedded her by now. Remember the fall of her sisters is something Isis won't be able to handle. Do not betray father understand."

Seto pulled back his arm and glared at Noa before walking after Serenity.

'You better not fail us Seto. Once you have toyed with the girls emotions we can begin our attack on Isis.'

Anzu yawned as she opened her eyes groggily while grimacing in pain. She lay cuddled up to Bakura, as he played with strands of her hair. Running her hand along his well defined chest, she thought back to the events of last night. 'It was amazing,' she thought, she always knew the first time hurt but in the end it was worth it. Snuggling up to Bakura even more, she was about to drift off again, when she opened her eyes in thought, 'Will he stay with me? I know we love each other but, at the end of the day what if love isn't enough?'

TBC

Well this chapter we saw things moving along even more. Yes I know hardly and A/B but in truth there wasn't meant to be any it was only because Darky-chan booed at me when I told so I added some in.

Just to clear things up why are Izumi and Ella angels yet related to Vipera and why does Noa look like an angel when he's not, well you will have to read the next few chapters to find out. 

Any if you want to know how Anzu and Bakura look like in my fic, the check out my site ::hint hint:: I have fan art of them drawn by a wonderful artist!

R&R!

Kaz xx


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah I know this was on hold but a few days of without the net got me writing. Anyway, I am still miffed about something but whatever. Also, because of uni, updates are slow so I have no idea when I am next updating. 

**Dedication**: (A lot so bare with me) 

**Kassie-chan** ^_^ you know why!! Thank you so much from listening to me moan in emails, to the poem you wrote ::hug::

** Kathy-chan**: Cos what you said to me on AIM made me smile so much, no ones eva said anything like that to me before and I meant what I said as well ::hug::

**Dra-chan** : ^_^ Thankies girl and sorry for msn-ing you when you writing lol but sigh what else could I do.

**Tally-chan**: ::GLOMP:: I love your pics and the 'male' you send me lol

I missed you guys so much Wahhh Uni sucks no net!! ;_; ::major glomp::

PS: Heh Heh go visit my site lol. Ohhh Me and Tally-chan (Celine Flac the Sorceress) have a joint fic out together called, **An Escape From Within Density: A Yu-Gi-Oh fantasy** go read it, we are called **Kaz_et_Celine**.

Ohh another thing, I wrote a side fic to this based on Shadi and Isis but its on a Shadi site so soon I will have the link up in my site for you guys to read it, come on Shadi and Isis are kawaii together. 

Anyway this chapter really sucks but tis sort of needed so.

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, **the plot **and Kassie-chan own Vipera.

**Love Doesn't Have To Hurt**

Chapter 13

Malik ran possessed like through the palace as he tried to sort out his best friend. Opening doors and throwing various stuff out of his way, he ran blindly until he reached her room. Without even knocking, he burst into the room and threw himself at her.

Viper, who was sat on a chair in turmoil about the predicament she was in, was completely shocked, as someone ran into her room and threw their head onto her lap. Looking down, she relaxed somewhat when she recognised the hair but tensed when she realised that Malik was….._ sobbing_?

"Malik?" she questioned, as she ran a hand through his hair, "What's wrong? Are you… are you crying?"

She felt Malik shake his head, leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around his head and said, "You know you can tell me."

"I….I met my mother," he said, clutching her hands that were wrapped around him.

"What? You did? Who is she?" Viper asked completely shocked, she had always presumed that Malik's mother was dead.

Pulling back, he looked at her straight in the eye and said, "I am half."

"What?" she asked again, not quite understanding.

"My mother… my mother," he sobbed out, "Is an angel… The queen Angel Cynthia."

Silence filled the room. Viper looked completely horrified, Malik her best friend, was a half angel and a half demon, meaning he was half of evil nature and half of good.

'It all makes sense,' she realised, "No wonder Gozaburo wants to get rid of Malik.' 

Malik, as a half angel and half demon had the power to take over the Angels and the Demons, true he can never rule Heaven for the half evil that runs through him, but he  still could have resided in each realm which means that he could have eventually used this to take over heaven and hell.

'That's why he was not allowed to stay in heaven," she thought, 'They couldn't have risked Malik taking over, true as the son, Malik would have been given the throne regardless of who his father was, which is why he was sent here. And Pegasus couldn't have let Malik take over here because of the goodness that ran in him. If anything had gone wrong he would have been blamed for having half good in him.'

Viper looked at her friend with a sense of pity, in one sense, he had the power to take everything but in another, he was denied of ever having anything. And now it was her duty to… kill him.

Gazing down at him, she saw he was still resting his head on her lap, slowly she reached over a grabbed a dagger and silently she brought it up over Malik. Tearing falling from her eyes, hands trembling, she was about to bring it down when she looked in front of her and saw herself in the mirror. 

'I have to…. Master Gozaburo ordered me too, but he's my best friend and I love him… _I love him.'_

Seto sighed, he didn't know what's wrong with him, by now he should have bedded her and started stage two of their plan but he couldn't. For some reason he just couldn't do it, no matter how much he thought about it, it was pushed from his mind. 

"What's wrong with me?" he asked out loud.

"Yes, what _is_ wrong with you?" a voice asked from behind.

Placing his head in his hands, he heard someone move around so that they were directly in front of him.

In front of him was Noa, with a rather pissed of look on his face.

"Go away Noa," Seto mumbled. He was already annoyed and didn't need a lecture from Noa right now.

"No I will not. I don't know what the fuck wrong with your head right now but sort it out. We have a plan to follow, stop acting like a love sick fool and get into action. Do what you were told to do tonight."

Unable to say anything back, Seto got up and walked away from Noa slamming the door behind him.

Joey groaned as he came too, his head hurt and he felt like crap. Mumbling something barely audible, he tossed in the bed and shoved his head more into the pillow.

"Oh so I see you are finally up then." Opening his eyes in shock, he realized, once he had adjusted to the light that he wasn't in his room. Looking around, he saw Mai sitting sideward on a chair, legs dangling over the arms of it.

"Wh-what am I doing here?" he asked, voice horse from the affects of alcohol.

"Well after your hero antics you passed out, so I carried you to my room."

"So I stayed here?" he asked.

"Yeah but don't get your hopes up, nothing happened. I mean as if I would do anything as pathetic as you."

"Why are you being such a…."

"Bitch?" She finished off, "Well Joseph this is me, don't like then feel free to leave." 

Saying that, Mai left the room and fell against the door, she knew she was being mean but what could she do. "Nothing can happen. I am fallen. I can't bring him down with me, no, he has to leave, I can't do that to him, I may have felt something for him but he's too good for me."

Isis sighed as she read what Yami had sent, a guard a fellow friend of his had been murdered, he wrote telling her too be careful.

"I wish Anzu was here and not there. I understand him not sending her back but she is my sister and I am so worried."

"You have every right to be Isis but I have a feeling what's happening there, is going to happen here."

"What do you mean Shadi?"

"There is a spy here, I have a feeling they are in the palace, we must alert the guards. I know as angels we try not to fight unless it is a must but I have a fear that the war which happened many years ago is about to happen again but this time the affects may be even more severe."

Isis glanced at Shadi with a sad expression, "I don't want a war Shadi, I already lost my father I can't bear to lose anyone else."

"Isis, if there is a war I will have to fight. When it's a fight to protect our kingdom from falling into the hands of evil, I have too."

"But I don't want you to leave me." She confessed as he drew her into a hug.

"You won't. I am always here for you; you just haven't realized it yet."

Anzu drew the sheets around her naked form tighter as she left the bed and went into the washroom. Closing the door behind her, she fell on to the floor. It was time to face up to her actions, she had slept with a demon, it didn't matter that it was done out of love, she had been taken by evil which meant, "I am fallen." She whispered this, the realization hitting her full force. "I have fallen, no matter if we love each other. I still slept with evil and he is because he was born a demon no matter what his heart may show. I am no longer an angel." Sobbing, she drew her hands in her hair, whispering, "I am fallen," over and over again.

Outside the door, Bakura heard her sob, getting up, he pulled on some trousers and opened the door. 

Seeing Anzu cry made him feel angry and sad. 

Sitting down in front of her, he drew her into a hug, her head resting on the top of his bare chest, "Anzu I know that, to others what happened was done out of lust, a mistake, but I know that deep down we both know different. I have never felt the need for anyone until you came. I don't want anyone else just you."

"Bakura I love you too, but it still doesn't change the fact that I have fallen. I can no longer be an angel but the thing is if to be with you I had to give up my immortality and be an angel, as terrible as it sounds I would. I love you, I can't change nor deny that fact, yes I have committed a sin but I just can't leave you."

"Would you give it all up if it meant we could stay together?" he asked.

"Would you?" she answered back with.

 He didn't reply just drew her into a hug, holding her tight, unknown both were thinking the same thing, _would they give everything up for each other?_

TBC

Sigh I still don't like this chapter I think its one of the worst but whatever. Oh hands up those who can guess how I am going to end this.

Anyway, plz R&R so I know how I am doing.

Cyaz

Kaz


	14. Chapter 14

Oh wow you guys, thank you so much for the reviews. I know I have been really slacking in my writing I was thinking of giving it up but that's all in the past now.

Anyway, this chapter has to be dedicated to** Belle-san** from **silver-bell.nu** who just rocks ^_^ Speaking of which, this chapter has a lot of mentions of an **Isis/Shadi fic I wrote **so check out **shadii.silver-bell.nu/ **which is a great Shadi shrine btw, not to mention Belle-san has gorgeous layouts as well ^_^ 

Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh ;_; but I own my OC's and Kassie-chan owns Viper

**Love Doesn't Have to Hurt**

Chapter 14

By Kaz

The entire room was filled with silence; the atmosphere was gloomy and miserable. Grave figures were seated around the table, strain visible and etched on their faces. No one knew what to say or do, their entire kingdoms were being threatened and all they could do was…nothing.

"Well, we can't just sit here and twiddle our thumbs, I mean those shape shifter are in our kingdoms and all you can do is sit there. Wasn't that how they managed to get though our security? By you just sitting there and doing nothing? I mean really Yami how could you…."

"THAT'S LORD YAMI TO YOU KEITH."

Ignoring the arguing, Yami closed his eyes, he was in trouble, real trouble in fact both kingdoms were.

"Even though there were so many signs, Mako, the killing of Rex and now what just happened to Malik. I knew deep down he was back here but I ignored it. I don't understand why, it is my duty as ruler of the Shadow realm to protect this land and now because of my ignorance I have let the enemy enter."

Sighing, he closed his eyes and thought back to what a hysterical Malik had told him, straight from his own point of view.

::Flash back::(but from Malik's point of view)

Malik sniffed, while rubbing his head from side to side on Viper's lap.

"How could father keep something like that from me? All my life I was made to think I had no mother, no one would ever speak of her and it made me feel as if I was something wrong, something that should never have happened….and the worst thing is I was right. I really was something wrong, I mean for fuck's sake I am a mutant or something, a freak of nature…An Angel and a Demon it's not right, it's just…wrong. But, in someway I am finally happy to know who my mother was; I am telling the truth Viper she is so pretty if you could see her Viper….. Viper?"

 Seeing that his friend had not replied to anything, Malik looked up, expecting to see pretty green eyes and blond/red hair but instead saw a blur of gold.

Shifting back sharply on the heel of his feet, his hands resting back on the floor as to stop him from falling, he looked up in disbelieve as to what his friends was holding.

"Vipera, what are you…?"

Unable to say anymore he glanced at the weapon, a dagger of some sorts, gold in colour, with the handle a ball sort of shape with something engraved in it.

Straining his eyes, he saw it was an eye shape.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention from the dagger back to his friend.

"Viper what is going on? What are you doing?"

"I have my orders Malik." He heard her reply, yet could detect a slight hic to her voice, almost as if she had been crying.

"Orders? What the fuck? Viper what the hell are you talking about?"

"I have my orders from Master Gozaburo, Malik."

"Gozaburo? What the….he is back? Why the hell are you mixed up with him Viper?"

"Yes Malik, he is back and he wants revenge on Yami for taking the throne from him, which he rightly deserves."

"DESERVES? Please telling me, you hit your head and are hallucinating. Viper, this is the demon who started the war and killed all those angels…not to mention our own. How the hell can you follow him?"

"Because I am the daughter of one of his followers and my father told me no matter what to follow him and I shall Malik….I shall follow no matter what... even if I have to kill you."

To this Malik began to smirk, raising a question look from Viper.

"Why are you smiling Malik?"

"Because dear friend, tell me how you plan to kill me? I am a demon and am therefore immortal."

"You dumb idiot, angels are immortal too but they still managed to die in the fight," Viper countered back, "But if you really want to know, see this weapon I have here? It is known as the Sennen Rod, it has a powerful dark magic bestowed on it which can kill anything, plus it also has another attack….mind control."

Malik paled at this, if what Viper was saying was true then he was in real trouble. Deciding that the best way to keep her from killing him or taking over his mind was to keep her talking, so he began to ask her.

"Why is he back?"

"He is back because he want to rule both worlds, he plans to rule the Shadow realm and make his son in charge of heaven."

"That's impossible; a demon cannot be in charge of heaven."

"Well…. no one would know he is charge because all they would see is you…"

Malik opened his eyes wide in shock as he realised what she meant, they would either kill him or take over his mind…in both ways he was screwed.

"H-how can you take over the angel world?" He asked, trying to maintain looking bold and not showing his true feeling, which was fear.

"Hmm aren't you the inquisitive one, well, if you must know Master Gozaburo has sent some shape shifters in the form of angels."

Unaware to Viper, as she had been talking Malik had began to shuffle forward slightly, without warning, he lunged for the Rod, Viper, letting it all come together realised what he was doing, clutched the Rod tighter and tried to stab him, only for Malik to grab her hand and tried to twist it out of her grasp. Both of them moved in circles around the room, twirling like, trying to gain the upper hand. Shoving Viper back against a wall, he held her back with one hand and continued to pry the weapon out of her hand. Viper kicked Malik's shin, trying to give herself some momentum, however Malik quickly regained his composure and with a flash, the knife was brought down, piercing skin, straight through the heart.

For a few second the air was still, as both tried to comprehend the events of what had just happened.

Time seemed to hold still as Viper fell forward into Malik's arms, her last breaths heavy as she whispered, "I am sorry Malik, sorry I never told you the truth."

"Just shut up, we got to get you too the medical room, nothing going to happen to you, we can forget about this and go back to the way we were." He chanted, tears forming in his eyes as he hauled her into his arms and made his way for the medical ward.

"T-there's not enough time Malik, I guess in the end I happy you did it, I couldn't…couldn't kill you…loved you too much…so sorry Malik…sorry."

Malik fell to his knees as his best friend drew in her last breath forever, it all finally came together, his mother, his life, the loss of his best friend, tears began to fall freely from his face and he whispered, "I can't cry, I can't."  

Yet despite his words, the tears did not stop, not even when the guards found him and when Yami came forth and asked him, what had happened….they just did not stop.

::End::

Anzu pulled back from Bakura's hold with a start, she had a feeling that something was going to happen, something bad and she needed to go back home.

Ignoring Bakura's inquisitive gaze and pulled her dress on. Bakura finally having enough of her scurrying around, pulled his trousers on, walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders making her stare into his eyes.

"With you please in the Shadow Realm's sake tell me why are you running around like a headless chicken?"

Huffing, she pushed Bakura's off her and said, "Something is not right, I need to get back home, now….something is going to happen, I can just feel it."

And, with that, she spread her wings, showing Bakura an endless white supply of feather, each on of pure white falling into a neat array. Hopping onto a window, she jumped out and soared into the sky, making her way back home.

Bakura cursed her stupid ness, mumbling something about getting herself killed and took after her, his black leather like wings flapping as fast as they could go.

Looking around, he noticed it was nightfall, the moon was shining brightly, illuminating the river they were flying over so it was silver in colour. Spotting Anzu just ahead of his, he increased his speed and fly higher and then down so that he was directly in front of her, causing her to crash into his chest.

"Bakura! What are you doing I have to go…something is wrong, get out of the way!"

"No! Were you born without a brain, didn't you hear what Yami said about a war brewing? And yet here you are flying as if it just another bright sunny day. You could be killed damn it."

"I don't care," she cried, desperately trying to get around him, "Something is wrong and I have to go….I need to….Bakura…"

Bakura sighed as he held her, the moonlight was reflecting off her face, giving her a serene appearance. Drawing her in tight, he whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you, I love you too much and what's mine I never let it go…..never."

 Silently they held each, as the river moved with a soft flow, its silver appearance adding to the beauty of the two lovers holding each other…almost as if one day they would be apart.

Isis sighed as she fingered a gold band around her finger, true the wedding was meant to be held in a week's time but due to circumstance…a lot of them, Isis and Shadi quietly got married in a valley so precious to them…where it had all started…where they had fallen in love. Sadly, the wedding had been small, very small only Shadi, Isis and the head council member who married them was there. 

"Isis there has been another report from Yami, one of his royal members was attacked, he was unharmed but it seems as if the war has started."

Isis stared up at Peter and asked, "Yes I can see, but who is behind this?"

"Yami has claimed a Gozaburo and his son Noa are behind it."

Isis eyes widen in shock at the name of Gozaburo, the man who had been responsible for the death of her father… was back.

"His son?" she asked.

"Yes Queen Isis his son….me!"

Everyone turned to the sound of the new voice and was shocked to find…Arc.

"YOU??? But I don't understand how did you get in? How?" Isis exclaimed in shock.

"Why it was quite simple, I had the help of my fellow followers." He motioned to the two females standing next to him.

"Izumi and Ella? No how could I have let this of happened."

"Ohh that's not all you let happen…" With a smirk, he pointed to a figure in the doorway.

"Seto?"

Seto huffed and dragged a struggling Serenity into the room.

"See Isis, you didn't just make it easy to take over your kingdom, you've just made it oh so easy for me to kill you all."

"Kill? Take over my kingdom, how do you think you are going to do that? My army will never let you."

Noa laughed loudly, causing it to echoing around the room.

"How I PLAN to do it? No no you stupid angel I have already done it….you must be more careful with the plans of your castle, really now Isis showing all those hidden areas of where to hid my army, goodness it was so easy I actually feel bad for you."

"I will never let you take over my kingdom Noa; you'll have to kill me first."

"Ahh well that's just what I intend to do."

"Not it we can stop you though."

"Ahh you must the infamous Shadi, I would say it's a pleasure but it's not really, don't worry I didn't leave you out, I plan to kill you all…after all that's the only way I can have my fun….and how my father can have his revenge." Turing to his female followers he told them, "Ella, go tie them all up and you Izumi, tell Roba to start the attack…on both realm."

Unlike the Angel, the Demons were ready for the attack, in his battle gear, Yami gave a few words of encouragement to his army and said, "No matter what, whatever the cost, they shall not take over our land. Come we must fight." 

Taking in a deep breath, the men ready themselves and then charged.

The river began to splash violently, as the realms fell into battle. The noise caused Anzu and Bakura to break apart.

"Oh no the war has started I have to go Bakura, I am needed back home." And with that flew towards her home as fast as she could.

" You know Isis you must really remind me to thank that sister of yours," Isis heard Noa taunt, the sounds of her army trying to stop the shape shifters attack, even though fighting and war was something they wish they would never have to do.

"What?"

"Ohh you didn't know…I am talking about the middle sister, you know the one who fell in love or shall I say slept with that Demon Bakura, in her so called loved up state she wasn't here to suspect anything, making it so easy for me…"  
Isis and the other hostages were in shocked silence…. 'Anzu slept with a demon?" though Isis, 'but I thought she would never….wait a minute if she slept with a demon that means she is no longer pure…she is fallen…..'

'Ahh I guess it runs in the family though I mean like mother like daughter."

"WHAT?"

Noa cackled evilly, enjoying the pain etched on Isis's face, "Ohh another secrete… your mother only handed you the throne because she slept with her old lover Pegasus and had a child with him….Malik."

Isis couldn't take anymore, what Noa was telling her…all the lies she was told…it hurt…silently she cried, while struggling to loosen the ropes.

Serenity too was in shock….Anzu and Bakura, her mother and Pegasus? 'Was Seto involved in this too? But, he never tried anything with me…did he? Ohh I don't know, everything is about to fall apart…I wish Zu was here."

Outside the palace, even though they wish they would never have to take a sword, the army led by the new returned Joey were fighting as hard as they could to stop Noa and his gang. "Tristan," he shouted, "I need to go and help Isis you take over here."

With that, he dashed into the palace, trying to locate his queen.

Running into the throne room, he saw Noa with a spear in hand, his attention…Isis.

"Well Isis, I am always one to hold my promises and I did say I was going to kill you… so farewell."

Raising the spear as to throw it, he set his target. Joey seeing that Noa was indeed about to throw it, dashed forward, only to be thrown to the side, as a flying object whizzed passed him. 

Isis's eyes widened as the spear left Noa's hand, targeted for her, a vision of her and Shadi flashed in her mind as she expected the end….only it never came.

Bakura opened his eyes in complete terror as the events folded in front of him, as the spear hit an angel, saving the queen but taking the hero's life.

Silence filled the room as a pair of lovers were taken apart….never to be together again….the reality of life had once again struck and the consequences….was death.

TBC

Gasp who was it? Who could have Kaz killed? Yes, I know I suck on the action front but hey, I did try. Ohh guess what, you know the Bakura/Anzu river scene that was actually a dream I had lol. Anyway, if you could, could you R&R. The last chapter should be err out soon…ish lol

Ja


	15. Chapter 15

Aww I didn't leave it at that big of a cliffy did I? Lol, well thankies to all the reviews and guess what? Tis finally OVER! The last chappie now, all that is left is a small epilogue and this fic is over and done with. 

**Pairing:** Bakura/Anzu Isis/Shadi 

**Rating:** PG-13 (lowered that rating, originally it was a R cos there was going to be a lemon in it but ff-net got rid of that idea didn't they, lol)

**Thankies:** To all my readers (X_X anyone else feel as if I am writing a speech or something)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh just the plot and my OC's, Vipera belongs to Kassie-chan.

Love Doesn't Have To Hurt

Chapter 15

Silence…. 

No sound… 

Just nothing… 

 The entire heavens laid in silence as time seemed to stop, no words, no movement, even no breathing was heard, it was as if everyone had turned into motionless statues. To the side of the door, Joey eyes were widened in horror, brain not quite comprehending what had happened, mouth open wide, slowly it all began to come together and pieces began to fit, 'Noa, the spear, him letting go and…..' 

Serenity covered her hands as she gazed at the sight before her, sobbing openly now, she shook her head, refusing to believe what her eyes were showing her.

Cynthia too had her eyes closed, the pain visible on her face, _'my daughter.'_

Bakura had his hands gripped by the side of the window panes, his eyes darting around the room, trying to locate someone, looking to the left, he found her, on her knees, hands in hair as she sobbed, rocking back and fourth.  Bakura jumped through the window, not caring if anyone spotted him, his mind focused on one person, "Anzu," he whispered as he kneeled beside her and held her close to him.

No one noticed him though, the moment he jumped though the window, someone else stood up, the ropes, which held her breaking as her wings opened at full force. For a second she could not move, then as if an invisible force pushed her, she stumbled a few feet, hands crossed over her mouth as she chanted, "No, no, no, please no, oh my God! Please no!" 

Unnoticed to her, as she chanted she had begun to run her mind and heart set one the fallen angel on the floor, "No! Shadi! NO!" she cried, as she flung herself on the broken angel, while ignoring the red liquid staining her dress. "Please Shadi," she pleaded as she placed a hand under his head, her hand resting on his chest. "Please don't leave me," she cried, unable to stop the endless crystal tears falling from her eyes, "I need you, don't go"

Shadi smiled sadly at her, the toll of death already rising, leaving him unable to speak, with some lasting strength, he raised a hand and stroked the side of her face. "I-I lo..." he began, but got no further, as he closed his eyes forever, his hand dropping to his side as he breathed his last. 

Isis sobbed as she clutched the white material he wore, her head on his chest, she whispered, "I love you too."

Noa cursed as he looked towards the scene, his plan had failed, the head angel did not die which meant he couldn't rule this land yet, 'Then again,' he thought as he unhooked a dagger form his belt, 'There was still time.'  Slowly moving forward, he tried to approach the hysterical Isis but was pulled back by a firm hand. "Don't you dare!" 

Noa scowled as he was pulled back by a brown haired boy, trying to twist his way out of the grip, he raised a fist intending to punch the boy but found someone else grabbing arm.

"Don't even try it scum!" Turning his head around, he saw that he was held by the leader if the angel army, Joseph.

Feeling his hand being twisted until it was painful, he growled as he tried to brake lose but was soon knocked to the floor as he felt a punch in his stomach.

"Tristan," Joey commanded, "Take him to the gateway of nothing, have him placed in mirror of limbo…. The nothing."

"Don't you dare, you bastar…" Noa began but was taken away, to be placed in a world of nothing, one of the ultimate punishments given by angels, to walk forever in nothing, forever.

Joseph turned around to see Serenity and Cynthia free and now approaching Isis, Anzu already by her side hugging her from behind. He couldn't believe it, Shadi was gone, even though Shadi was distant and rather cold like, once you got to know him and speak to him the calmness of his understanding and his knowledge overwhelmed you, he was a big brother.. to them all.

Looking sadly over at the girls, he noticed a figure lingering by the wall, 'The demon Bakura,' he thought, 'So Noa was right, Anzu had fallen into Sin… she was no longer an angel…  'That means Lady Cynthia also fell into sin, but unlike Anzu she was forgiven as she was the queen at that time… but what about Anzu… would she be killed, exiled or forced into the nothing?' Not wanting to think about that yet, he walked closer to the Demon to keep an eye on him but also listened to what the girls we saying.

"Isis," Serenity began, slowly falling on to her knees, unable to say any more, she turned and buried her head in her mothers shoulder.

"Isis.. are you… Isis," Cynthia began, a hand reaching out to hold onto her daughter, which was slapped back as Isis glared up at her mother, pain and anger radiating form her eyes.

"Stay away from me!" She growled as she held Shadi close to her, protectively.

"Isis?" her mother asked, shocked form her daughters actions. Taking a step back, she looked at her daughter, a hurt expression on her face.

"Stay away from me! You lied to us! You… you… this is your entire fault mother! How dare you LIE to us!  You knew Malik was your son… how could you mother.. how could you create sin! How could you! There would never have been a peace notion otherwise would there have _been_?" Each word was said with hate and spite as she walked forward, her mother taking a step back at each word thrown at her, the truth bearing holes within her.

"N-no," Cynthia cried, hands crossed of her mouth, tearing glistening in her eyes.

"YES! This entire peace crap was so that YOU could see your son! You knew that if anyone found out about the peace reconciliation between heaven and the Shadow realm then it would have been a perfect time to start a war. You KNEW BUT still you went ahead and why? For your own selfish needs and because of YOU, Shadi is gone…. he's gone… gone…" Isis unable to handle anymore fell to the floor, resting on her knees, head bent in her hands.

Anzu looked at her mother, the pain and guilt visible, shaking her head she stepped forward and said, "It's not mama fault Isis, she didn't…" However, Anzu words were cut of as Isis's head snapped back up.

"Oh no Anzu.. don't you dare! Don't you dare try and justify the sin you created!"

"I fell in love Isis, how can that be a sin?" she pleaded.

"I'll tell you why Anzu, we are angels, we hold light and hope we don't kill; those angels lying outside out kingdom... you see them?" She asked, as she got to her feet and dragged Anzu outside, "LOOK AT THEM! They gave their lives because they could not bear to hurt another being, no matter if their own lives went they did not stray from what they believed, we believe in good, Shadi believed that and now he is gone.. Unlike YOU, we never gave into temptation! Was it good Anzu? Was it worth losing innocence? Was it worth becoming fallen?"

Anzu couldn't reply, she sobbed as she tried to squirm away from her sister's truth, "I fell in love, Isis," she whispered.

"Well.. at the end love is all you have… you've lost everything Anzu, your wings, your family… yourself… so let me ask you… is love enough?"

Anzu looked up at her sister, her sister's eyes were so cold, it was as if all emotion has fled from within her and all that was left was this breathing, emotionless body.

"What does that mean Isis?" She asked, fearfully.

"It means Anzu… unlike the head council who must have forgiven mother… I have a duty…. A duty to my kingdom which over rules the duties of my heart and family…. Anzu you are exiled from the heavens."

Keith spat on the body of a shape shifter, as they lay fallen on the ground, looking up he saw Yami, who a sword raised to a fallen Gozaburo. Though they had tried the strength of Yami's army was too much and they had overpowered Gozaburo and now he had lost…. Was would be removed from the Shadow Realm forever.

Yami smirked as he saw his enemy plead for mercy, feeling anger and hate raising though him, he taunted, "Did Mako beg like this? Did you spare him mercy as you ripped him apart?" Feeling sadness for his lost comrade. Yami glared his emotions through his eyes, as they narrowed, snarling, he turned his sword and plunged it deep within Gozaburo, satisfied that he was gone for eternity.

"It's over," he sighed, turning around he raised his sword in the air as the demons began to howl and cheer of their victory. 

"Yami?" Mai began, a hand resting on her other, where a wound lay.

"How many did we lose Mai?" Yami asked, his hands already grabbing her wounds, the over protectiveness of being a brother rising.

"Malik's fine, he is resting. Keith is fine as well as Pegasus. Seto's arrived back from… from the heavens but I have no idea where Bakura is."

"Bakura…. Bakura is still in the heavens, he has a choice to make… the angel or his identity."

Mai nodded as she found her self being dragged into the medical ward, sitting down she noticed her friend Seto standing in a corner, arms folded.

Walking up to him, she tapped him and asked, "I thought you would be with your angel."

"What happened to yours?" he countered back.

Mai sighed as she flopped onto the ground, "He was too good for me," she replied, daring any tears to fall. Seto tilted his head to the side, while waiting for her to carry on.

"I couldn't bring him down with me, he's too good for that at the end of the day light and dark can never be one, not without some scarifies and I know how much he is dedicated to his Queen, I had no right to take that away from him. At the end of the day… love just isn't enough." 

She sobbed the last part out, unable to explain how the blonde angel had stolen her heart. Seto huffed as he sat next to her, he understood, for some reason he found that he couldn't hurt that girl… Serenity… no matter how much he had loved Isis, he sister, her innocence, her purity, it was sort of a barrier, which prevented him from hurting her. He knew he never fell in love with her, his heart if he ever had one was Isis, and nothing could change that… ever.

The silence in the room was deafening as everyone lay in shock at the conversation of the two sisters.

"What?" Anzu whispered as Bakura made his presence be known by standing behind her.

"I-I can't let you stay her e Anzu," Isis said, trying to maintain her stern exterior but the look in her sister's eyes melted that away. "As much as I could re write history or change the facts,  at the end of the day you committed sin…. You should be hung for that… but I can't do that too you. So I am going to give you a choice, leave with Bakura and become fallen and demonic, be banished into the nothing…… or both of you become mortal."

Bakura started at the angel in front of him… give it up…. Everything he was… is… could he give it all up… looking at his love, he thought, 'What has happened to me, before I was free, a killer, I knew who I was but now I don't know… I have no desire to go back to my old ways… but would I give everything up for her?'

He was jerked out of his thoughts, when he heard Anzu say, "Send me into the nothing Isis." Seeing Bakura look at her, she raised a hand to stroke his cheek, a single tear making its way down, "I have no right to ask you to give everything up, if you love being a demon so much I have no right to talk it away from you… I- I love you."

Unable to look at him, she walked in front of her sister, head bent, eyes sad, "Do it Isis," she said, her sister fighting with herself.

"Anzu, I."

"No Isis, you are right, you always were… I just was not as brave as you were... I gave in, but I can't feel as it was bad because I know how much I loved him and how right it felt to me."

Isis looked graved as she was about to order her sister to her demise, shaking her head, she looked over at the fallen Shadi, tears coming back to mind, her heart and her duty… both separate… sadly one had to rule the other.

"Angel Anzu Mazaki," Isis began, "A-as your Queen and ruler, I have no other option but to... to."

"Make us mortal," a voice, stated. Everyone turned to look at the demon, who had come to Anzu's side and grabbed her hand.

"Bakura?" Anzu asked.

"Do it Isis. Make us mortal." Isis nodded, the tears visible on her face as she held out her hands, a glow coming from them, the closed her eyes as the light intensified, causing everyone to shut their eyes. As soon as it came it was gone, along with it the two lovers had gone as well… forever.

Serenity gasped as she couldn't see her sister no more, "Y-you never let us say good bye," she sobbed out. "You never let us say GOODBYE!" She screamed as she fled the room, Joey running after her.

Cynthia stood in shock, her baby… she was gone… she had lost another one. Glancing at Isis, she held her hands open as Isis fled into them, sobbing her heart out.

"I didn't want her to go... but I had no choice… I don't want to lose her... but…but."

"You did the right thing Isis," Cynthia said, "You have an order as a ruler and sometimes we have to listen to what is right rather than what our hearts tell us. My baby," she said, hugging her child, "You've lost so much, we both have, I…"

"I loved him Mama," 

"I know you did my child, and he knew that too, it just…. It just wasn't meant to me."

"It hurts so much, I wish I never fell in love it hurts too much, I lost two people I love more than anything… love hurts."

"Yes it does. It can hurt so much, yet it can be the most wonderful thing to ever happen to you, you were blessed Isis, not many people find true love, or any love but you did and for that you should always be thankful."

"Mama."

"Yes my child?"

"Shadi will always be with me."

"I know my child, I know."

'More than you think Mama… maybe every love is selfish…' Closing her eyes, she placed a hand on the lower part of her abdomen, 'He always will be with me.'

On a green pasture, two figures stood, shocked, in love and scared, but most of all together… No words were spoken as one drew the other into a tight hug, vowing to never leave, to stay together forever. And together they were, together yet apart. Could they live with their actions, without people they love? Was love enough? Or is the saying true, that love doesn't hurt? 

_High above in the heavens, two figures crept as they approached the gates of the nothing, reciting a script they held in their hands they watched as the doors opened, another figure joined them as they escaped, vowing to return… after al they weren't so easy to be rid off._

The End!

Ohh my it's done, Wow, so yes the ending sucked but I think it was the right ending. Isis had a choice one as a sister and one as a Queen… she has to choose the right one… Anyway, it's over an epilogue may be coming but no sequel this fic is over and done.

Thanks so much for reading.

Ja Ne


End file.
